Bukan Akhir
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: akh... pokoknya langsung baca aja oke? aku gak pinter bikin summary. please reviews nya :D
1. Chapter 1

Disc: Naruto hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto **sepenuhnya.

Gendre: cerita awal = sedih : kakashi, team 7 minato dan Konohagakure

Di pertengahan cerita = sedih dan romantis : kakashi, team 7

Memasuki akhir cerita = romantis : kakashi dan sakura

Akhir cerita = humor : kakashi dan Konohagakure

Maaf kalau gendre cerita ini banyak dan pairing tiap gendre berbeda, tapi memang begitulah aku membuatnya

-o-

Satu hal yang dapat membuat kakashi, seorang shinobi yang baru menjadi shinobi level jounin menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukan ayahnya adalah _bukan _perbuatan sampah hanyalah seorang Uchiha Obito yang bodoh dan lemah.

Itu dulu, sebelum kenyataan baru, saat ini, saat perang dunia shinobi ke empat yang di dalangi oleh seorang dari Akatsuki yang mengaku dirinya adalah Uchiha Madara membuat kakashi sadar bahwa dunia tidak sedikitpun adil padanya.

Namun seiring waktu berjalan dan satu persatu kenyataan mulai terungkap, kakashi tak dapat menerimanya. Tidak untuk semua apa yang telah dilakukan Obito pada semua rekannya dan dirinya. Kenyataan bahwa Obito masih hidup sungguh membuatnya senang tentunya bila kini situasi dan kondisi tidak untuk membuat kakashi membenci Obito atau membenci dirinya.

-o—

**BUKAN AKHIR**

CHAP 1

Pertarungan antara Obito vs Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya berakhir dengan kemenangan Naruto dan Sasuke telak. Kini tubuh Obito tergeletak di tanah bersatu dengan darahnya. Namun sebelum matanya tertutup ia tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok hatake yang sedari tadi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak akibat serangan darinya. Sebenarnya ia rindu pada sosok rambut perak itu, ingin ia berceloteh sepanjang waktu melihat dunia –serta desanya seiring waktu berubah menuju masa depan yang tak bisa ia pastikan serta bersama seorang _medic-nin_ berambut coklat yang ia sukai sejak dulu juga menunggu reaksi dari rambut perak itu. Namun sayang, semua itu hanya tinggal anganan yang pastinya mustahil untuk diwujudkan.

"hei... kakashi. Kau tau? Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu juga. Aku senang". Hanya itu kata terakhir yang bisa Obito katakan bersamaan senyum dan tangisannya untuk kakashi hingga matanya menutup sempurna.

Kakashi hanya diam, tidak merintih kesakitan ataupun...

Menangis. Kakashi menangis dalam diam, melihat seseorang yang telah mengubahnya menjadi dalang di balik semua peristiwa pelepasan jinchuriki kyubi dulu dan pertarungan dunia shinobi keempat ini. Seberapapun nalarnya mencoba untuk menolaknya, namun itu memang kenyataan yang sekarang ada didepannya. Rasa perih yang menjalar di tubuhnya mengalahkan rasa sakit yang tak terbendung di hati. Rasa senang, bahagia karena Obito masih hidup tapi di sisi lain ia harus menelan kekecewaan yang besar terhadap Obito atau paling tidak, perasaan untuk menyalahkan dirinya.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Obito, dalang dari semua kejadian ini membuat mereka menyadari satu hal bahwa masih terdapat masalah untuk menghilangkan –memusnahkan seekor jinchiruki Juubi beerekor sepuluh yang kini mulai mengamuk seenaknya.

"Naruto, bagaimana kita harus memusnahkan jinchiruki itu?" tanya sasuke di tengah nafasnya yang terengah - engah akibat kelelahan bertarung itu.

"aku tidak tau, Sasuke. Yang pasti kita harus membuat Juubi menjauh dari sini" jawab Naruto pada sasuke, sama lelahnya.

"cih, payah. Namun baiklah aku akan mencoba untuk memecah konsentrasi Juubi untuk menjauh dari sini"

"hei...!" sebal naruto karena dirinya dikatai 'payah'

"... seenaknya saja kalau bicara. Baiklah, saat kau mencoba untuk menjauhkan Juubi dari sini aku akan mencari tau bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan Juubi"

"baiklah,dobe" ucap Sasuke mengerti. Dan tentunya membuat saraf di tangan Naruto ingin menghajarnya saat ini juga.

Namun sebelum Sasuke mulai mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiaan Juubi, seorang yang dikenal sebagai sensei-nya kini berada tepat di hadapan Juubi dan tentunya monster berekor sepuluh itupun mengalihkan perhatianya pada kakashi yang mencoba menantangnya.

"hei... apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sama melihat pemandangan yang di lakukan oleh sensei-nya itu.

...

Kakashi berdiri tepat di hadapan Juubi, monster berekor sepuluh yang tercipta dari cakra yang terlepas dari 9 jinchuriki dari kejauhan Naruto memanggilnya namun kakashi menghiraukannya.

'sekarang ini giliranku' hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah semuanya kembali menjadi kacau.

Kakashi mulai melakukan sebuah _jutsu terlarang. _Jutsu yang hanya dan biasanya para kage lakukan untuk menyegel jinchuriki. Namun ini bukan sembarang jutsu yang dapat menyebabkan seseorang yang tak memiliki dosa harus menanggung beban berat. Kakashi tidak ingin ada lagi seorang manusia jinchuriki yang hadir di antara manusia biasa.

Kakashi tersenyum sambil menatap Juubi yang juga menatap dirinya. "Selamat tinggal" ucap kakashi sebelum jutsu nya dilancarkan pada Juubi yang tak sempat berpindah dan juga pada dirinya yang tumbang setelah melancarkan jutsu itu.

...

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan shinobi lainnya hanya diam membisu ketika Kakashi melakukan sebuah jurus yang hanya dikenal oleh para kage itu.

"Kakashi-sensei" teriak naruto menyadari tubuh senseinya itu terjatuh ke tanah. Sasuke yang tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung berdiri, berlari ke arah senseinya itu. naruto, sakura, gai dan beberapa shinobipun mengikuti hal serupa: menuju tubuh kakashi yang sudah tergeletak. Mereka tak perlu khawatir dengan Juubi, karena tampaknya apa yang dilakukan oleh kakashi telah membuat Juubi hilang dari hadapan mereka –untuk selamanya.

Sebuah kunai melayang dihadapan sasuke, untungnya ia dapat menghindari kunai itu dan juga membuatnya berhenti bergerak. naruto dan yang lainnya berhenti ketika melihat seorang yang melempar kunai kepada sasuke berjalan ke arah kakashi tergeletak.

"siapa kau?" tanya naruto

"apa kau anggota akatsuki yang masih tersisa?" tanya sakura dan tentunya pertanyaan itu sontak membuat shinobi bersikap waspada termasuk Naruto.

Mengetahui tidak ada balasan dari orang yang seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan itu, membuat naruto, sasuke, sakura serta shinobi lainnya bersiap untuk menyerang.

"hei.. mengapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaannya!"ungkap gai, was-was.

"aku bukannya tidak ingin menjawabnya, hanya sulit untuk mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi di sini" ungkap orang itu.

"siapa kau?"

"akh.." keterkejutan gai membuat yang lainnya menoleh kepadanya.

"gai-sensei, apa kau mengenalnya?"ucap lee dan yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Namun gai terlalu terkejut untuk membalas pertanyaan dari lee.

"akh.. su.. itu. tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin itu kau!" teriak gai frustasi membuat tanda tanya diantara shinobi lainnya bertambah besar.

"ya, ini aku gai" ucap orang itu sambil membuka tudung yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Semua shinobi dan shinobi yang mengenalnya dari kejauhanpun terkejut dengan hadirnya sesosok yang familiar dengan mereka. Sosok yang juga telah menghilang dari eksistensi yang dilupakan.

Seorang perempuan dengan tato di pipi yang mirip dengan kiba serta mempunyai rambut coklat yang terurai sebahu membuat tubuh gai melemas seketika.

"si..siiapa kau?" ucap naruto waspada dengan gerakan perempuan itu.

"rin" satu nama itu terngiang seketika di otak gai.

"kau.. ingat padaku, gai?" ucap perempuan itu yang ternyata bernama rin. Homura rin, lebih jelasnya.

"aku selalu mengingatmu dengan jelas. Juga Obito"ungkap gai membuat jelas naruto dan kawan-kawan yang lain. Bahwa perempuan yang dipanggil rin itu adalah teman satu akademi dengan gai dulu.

"tapi.. mengapa kau bisa dan masih hidup, rin? Bukankah kau sudah meninggal sejak berakhirnya perang dunia ke dua?" ungkap gai. Naruto dan kawan-kawan terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh gai. "apa maksudmu, gai-sensei?" ucap sakura tak mengerti.

"aku tak tau, gai. Seingatku, aku dan kakashi saat itu ada di tengah-tengah pasukan Kirigakure untuk menyeleseikan misi dan terakhir yang kuingat adalah bahwa tubuhku tertusuk oleh..." rin memberi jeda. "...oleh jutsu kakashi. Dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apapun juga" jelas rin, membuat naruto, sasuke, sakura sangat-sangat terkejut.

"bukankah kau adalah wanita yang ada di dalam tabung eksperimen orochimaru?" tanya sasuke

"ya" rin mengangguk. "namun aku tak tau, mengapa aku ada di tempat seperti itu. dan tampaknya aku melewati sesuatu ya?"ungkap rin.

"gai, tolong katakan padaku bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Bahwa aku hanya bermimpi."

Gai menunduk, menggeleng dan mengarahkan bola matanya pada bola mata hazult yang menatapnya penuh mohon. "tidak, rin. Kau sudah tersadar sepenuhnya. Dan... ini adalah kenyataan yang harus kau terima"

Rin hanya ber-oh. Namun kini matanya mengeluarkan banyak cairan bening. "Huaaa" tangisan yang tak kuasa rin tahan, akhirnya meledak seperti bom waktu yang telah menghancurkan dan meluluh lantahkan semua harapan yang tak akan bisa kembali –mungkin.

"naruto, sasuke, sakura coba kalian bertiga periksa keadaan kakashi" perintah gai

Naruto, sasuke, dan sakura menuruti perintah yang diajukan oleh gai. Namun, mereka di hentikan oleh rin. "mengapa?"tanya naruto pada rin.

"ka..kas..hi sudah meninggal saat ia selesai menggunakan jutsu 'itu'" jelas rin membuat kaget naruto, sasuke, sakura, gai dan yang lainnya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"chakranya telah lenyap sama sekali dan aku adalah seorang medic-nin, dan aku juga tau jutsu apa yang telah digunakan oleh kakashi"

"ah.. kau pasti sedang bercanda"pekik naruto. narutopun berlari menuju tubuh kakashi yang tergeletak dan mencoba menyadarkan kakashi, namun sayang usahanya gagal.

Kakashi mati.

"ba..bangun, sensei." Air mata naruto perlahan tapi pasti keluar dari mata orenge-nya. Sasuke dan sakura membulatkan matanya. "i..ni t.a...k mungkin!" ucap sakura berulang-ulang. "tak mungkin!"

Rin melangkah menuju naruto yang kini menangis. "pergilah"perintah rin, cukup membuat naruto dan yang lainnya bertanya. "a..pa ma. .mu?" ucap naruto terbata-bata di sertai air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya."aku bilang pergi! Kembali pada teman-temanmu!"

"tapi kakashi sensei bagaimana?"

"pergilah."rin menangis. "ku mohon" kata itu terucap berulang kali meminta pengertian pada naruto yang sedang menangis.

Sasuke tanpa persetujuan naruto membawa naruto pergi. "apa yang kau lakukan padaku, sasuke? Lepaskan. Aku akan membawa kakashi-sensei. Aku akan membawanya!" protes naruto.

"aku tau". Naruto terkejut manakala melihat sasuke menangis. "aku tau. Aku juga ingin membawa kakashi-sensei. Namun wanita itu lebih berhak daripada kita, naruto". naruto kembali menangis sesengukan. Sebenarnya dalam hati narutopun, apa yang sasuke sangat-sangat jelas baginya kalau sebenarnya antara ia dan rin, rin lah yang berhak atas semua ini.

Rin menunduk, 'mengapa ini harus terjadi pada kami, Kami-sama? Mengapa kami?' pertanyaan itulah yang kini menjadi pertanyaan terbesar yang tak mungkin untuk ia mengerti, tidak ada satupun yang harus di mengerti. Rin menyerah, hatinya kini tak peduli pada hal apapun juga. Kini matanya hanya menatap hampa pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan? Pemandangan apa yang harus di pandangi selain hamparan yang gersang?. Konoha sudah hancur lebur. Tanah yang dulu penuh dengan rerumputan hijau kini telah hilang. Begitu pula dengan desa yang dulu dihiasi dengan canda tawa, kini sepi, hilang dan hanya suara tangisan dari shinobi yang kehilangan rekan yang di sayanginya, sama dengan kondisinya sekarang. Menangis dalam kesendirian, selalu.

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya yang juga familiar dengannya, tergeletak. Sesosok Uchiha yang berbeda dengan dulu. Sesosok Uchiha yang terkadang bisa membuat suasana team 7 tidak kaku. Ia berjalan menuju sosok Uchiha bernama Obito. Ia terdiam dalam waktu lama.

Flashback... 

"hei, rin" panggil Obito pada sosok perempuan berambut coklat yang bernama Rin itu.

"apa, Obito?" tanya Rin, lembut membuat obito makin menyukainya.

"hm.. apa kau menyukai kakashi?". Seketika itu pula, rin berhenti melakukan kegiatan dan memandangi obito penuh arti.

"bagaimana kalau kujawab 'ya'?"

"hm... tidak ada apa-apa sih" ujar obito lembut. "tapi kenapa sih, kau bisa menyukai 'si menyebalkan' itu?" tanyanya berapi-api. Rin tau siapa yang dimaksud 'si menyebalkan' yang di ungkapkan oleh Obito.

"entahlah, aku hanya ingin keberadaanku..., sedikit saja dapat membantu kesepiannya itu."

"hah?" Obito kebingungan dengan jawaban rin yang menurutnya setengah memaksa. Rin tersenyum –manis sekali jika dilihat dari Obito melihat pemilik nama Uchiha memandanginya dengan tatapan membingungkan.

"boleh aku bertanya satu hal kepadamu tentang kakashi, Obito" pinta rin

"oh.. tentu. Memangnya pertanyaan yang seperti apa?"

"mengapa kau begitu sangat membenci kakashi?" rin _to the point _

"aku? Membenci dia?" tanya obito tak percaya. "maaf, bukan maksud pertanyaanku menyinggungmu. " sesal rin.

"oh bukan itu..." panik Obito. "maksudku apa di matamu aku seperti membencinya?"

Rin menimang-nimang "kupikir justru kau menganggap kakashi seperti seorang..., hm.. idola. Apa aku salah?". Obito membulatkan matanya, lalu setengah warna merah menghiasi pipinya. "tidak salah tetapi sangat benar" jawabnya. "lalu mengapa kau mengatakan aku membenci kakashi?"

"aku merasa sikapmu seperti memusihinya dan kupikir itu tidak baik"

Obito tampak menunduk, "aku hanya tidak tau bagaimana bersikap di depan dia. Rasanya semua sikap yang aku tunjukan di depannya semuanya salah dimatanya. Jadi kupikir memang lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri mau seburuk apapun dia menilaiku, semuanya terserah dia. Yang pasti aku seudah berusaha untuk baik padanya" ungkapnya

"baguslah"

"hm.. rin boleh tidak aku jujur padamu?"

"soal apa?"

"soal kakashi"

"tentu. Lagipula sejak dulu aku ingin mengetahui tentang kakashi menurutmu"

"benarkah?". Rin mengangguk.

"aku hanya ingin dia mengakui keberadaanku dan berusaha untuk tidak membiarkannya sendiri dalam bahaya"

Rin terdiam dalam waktu yang lama sebelum akhirnya ia memberi jawaban. "aku juga sama sepertimu, obito. Aku ingin membawa kakashi masuk ke dalam duniaku dan melihat semua senyuman dan canda tawa yang ada di sekitarnya. Mangajaknya meskipun sesaat untuk tersenyum dan tertawa"

"hei bagaimana bila suatu hari nanti kita melakukan seperti apa yang kau ingin lakukan pada kakashi?" usul obito. Rin mengangguk dengan puas tak lupa senyum di wajahnya yang lebih cerah dan obitopun tampaknya juga puas.

Percakapan itu pun berakhir sampai disitu. 2 orang teman yang berjanji untuk mengubah teman mereka yang sangat mereka sayangi, seorang yang menurut mereka, keberadaan orang itu begitu istimewa, yaitu Hatake Kakashi.

End Flash...

"apa yang dapat kita lakukan untuk membuatnya berubah, obito? Apa?" rin menunggu jawaban, namun yang di dapatnya hanya semilir angin yang berhembus cukup mampu untuk menembus lubang dihatinya.

Rin menghapus air matanya , mengadahkan wajahnya pada obito. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh obito meskipun harus bersusah payah, ia tak peduli. Hatinya sekarang, hanya ingin mendekatkan obito pada kakashi. Hanya itu.

Naruto, sasuke, sakura yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan drama melankolis yang dihadapi perempuan bernama rin itu. perih, sedih, kecewa, perasaan itu yang pastinya berada di dalam diri gadis itu, naruto dan yang lainnya menyadari itu semua.

Rin dengan susah payah akhirnya bisa membuat tubuh obito berada di dekat tubuh kakashi. Di dekatkannya lengan obito dan kakashi. "kita akhirnya bisa berkumpul kembali" air mata yang berusaha di tahan, namun gagal. Air matanya memaksanya untuk keluar. Ia menangis, sangat keras. "sekarang, aku, obito, dan kakashi akan selalu bersama. Namun meskipun begitu tidak dengan diriku sekarang. Tidak! Karena aku masih hidup, sedangkan kalian telah mati. Aku tidak mau seperti ini. Tidak mau!" protesnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mendekat ke arah kakashi, mengelus wajahnya yang tertutupi masker dan berkata di telinga kakashi. Setelah itu, ia beralih pada obito. Mengelus wajah yang rusak akibat tertimpa batu dan menangis didada obito. "obito kau menyayangi kakashi kan? Kalau iya aku mohon kau jangan menyalahkan kakashi karena aku juga menyayanginya.". rin membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah para shinobi yang melihatnya. Ia melakukan sebuah jutsu.

Naruto dan yang lainnya pun para shinobi heran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh rin. Dilihatnya, rin seperti sedang konsentrasi pada jurusnya yang tentunya jutsu yang tak dikenal mereka. Mereka kaget, manakala shinobi-shinobi yang seharusnya mati kini termasuk Neji Hyuuga telah mulai sadar. Bahkan luka-luka seperti tusukan, hilang membekas dari para shinobi yang di bangkitkan itu. akhirnya naruto dan yang lainnya mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh rin. Perempuan berambut coklat itu mencoba membangkitkan shinobi yang tewas di medan pereng dengan jutsunya itu. "mengapa aku..., hidup?" ucap neji yang sepenuhnya sadar. Namun tak satupun jawaban yang keluar dari mulut teman-teman neji lainnya.

Rin mengeluarkan darah. Jutsu yang berhasil dilakukannya pada shinobi yang telah mati kini berhasil dilakukan. Jutsu untuk membangkitkan orang-orang yang telah mati. Setelah itu rin membalikkan tubuhnya pada kakashi. Ia ingin menebus kesalahan obito pada semuanya termasuk pada kakashi. 'biarlah aku yang menanggung semuanya, kakashi'. Rin melakukan sebuah jutsu yang dikenal baik oleh sakura.

"ah.. jurus itu! tidak mungkin"

"ada apa, sakura" ucap ino

"jurus itu, jurus yang sama yang dilakukan oleh nenek chiyo pada kazekage sebelum nenek chiyo meninggal" jelas sakura yang membuat naruto, gai, lee, tenten, dan neji –tentunya setelah sadar terkejut dibuatnya.

"jadi maksudmu, sakura. Perempuan bernama rin itu mencoba untuk menghidupkan kakashi sensei dengan jutsu yang sama di lakukan oleh nenek chiyo pada gaara dulu?" tanya naruto.

"ya" hanya satu kata itu dapat meruntuhkan semangat gai. Dan sepertinya, rin berhasil melakukan jurus itu dan tubuh rin terjatuh di antara tubuh obito dan kakashi.

"rin..." gai berteriak, namun gagal.

...

Gai menangis, bukan tangisan bohongan dan lee sebagai murid gai yang sangat mengidolakan gurunya itu memang mengetahuinya dari ekspresi sang guru.

Naruto, sasuke, sakura dan shinobi yang lainnya hanya...

Entahlah, mereka ingin marah pada diri mereka namun di sisi lain mereka juga bingung apa yang harus di lakukan.

Tiba-tiba, dua sosok muncul di hadapan naruto. Sosok yang shinobi konoha kenal sebagai hokage ke-4 muncul beserta sang isti Yondaime. Dua sosok itu langsung berlari, menuju tiga orang yang tergeletak yang dikenal sebagai mantan, tidak, mereka masih murid sang yondaime sampai sekarang.

Naruto yang terkejut dengan keberadaan ke-2 orang tuanya yang baru diketahui selama perang belum sempat bertanya dengan maksud kehadiran orang tuanya itu. begitu pula dengan shinobi lainnya yang kembali terkejut dengan sosok hebat konoha yang muncul dari dalam tubuh naruto –sepertinya.

Dua sosok itu berhenti ketika mereka berada dekat dengan 3 sosok yang pernah mengisi sang Yondaime dan juga sosok yang pernah mengisi canda tawa seorang Kushina.

Minato lunglai, ia terjatuh dalam keadaan yang rasanya sulit untuk ia terima. Sangat sulit untuk diterima oleh nalar seorang shinobi yang hebat.

TERNYATA PRIA BERTOPENG ITU ADALAH UCHIHA OBITO, murid konyol dan begitu lemahnya, murid yang dinyatakan telah tewas dalam perang dunia shinobi ke-2. Muridnya itulah yang membuat desa konoha diserang oleh siluman kyuubi dan berhasil jua mengalahkan dirinya.

'Obito telah kuat bahkan dari diriku sendiri' pikir minato.

Kushina hanya mematung, mengingat episode sepotong masa lalu bersama mereka.

Kushina menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami, menangis begitu keras dan cukup untuk naruto dan yang lainnya mendengar tangisan dari sang istri Yondaime .

Cukup lama bagi naruto untuk melihat pemandangan ke-2 orangtuanya yang seperti itu. lama. Lama sekali untuk menyadari bahwa kakashi, obito, rin pernah hadir diantara ke-2 orang tuanya sebagai murid dari ayahnya, Minato Kamikaze.

Suara tangisan dari kushina sudah berhenti, namun tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Kushina berjalan menuju naruto, putranya. Diraihnya wajah putranya, dielus lalu dipeluklah naruto dalam dekapan kushina. "naruto. tolong ibu, sayang. Tolong ayahmu juga" ucap kushina penuh harap pada putra semata wayangnya. Shinobi di sekitar naruto terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh kushina istri dari hokage4. 'ibu? Ayah? Apa maksudnya? Apa sebenarnya naruto itu anak dari hokage-4?' pertanyaan itu yang ada di pikiran shinobi sekitar naruto yang mengenal siapa kushina itu.

Naruto hanya membalas pelukan ibunya itu dengan penuh kelembutan. "maaf, bu. Naruto tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang" jawab naruto jelas, sangat jelas. Kushina mengangguk mengerti, tidak ada satu orangun yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, mengelus wajah putranya dan tersenyum.

"ibu dan ayah sangat bangga padamu, naruto" ungkapnya. Naruto mengangguk. "ini semua berkat bantuan dari semuanya, bu" ujarnya seraya menjelaskan pada ibunya bahwa yang naruto lakukan bukan hanya dia seorang namun semua shinobi yang ada di sekelilingnya lah yang membantu semua ini, membantunya dalam perang dunia shinobi ke-4 ini.

"naruto, apa di sekitar sini ada seorang medic-nin?"

"untuk apa, bu?" tanya naruto

"ah.. itu saya. Saya seorang medic-nin" ucap sakura membuat kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok rambut pink di samping kanan naruto. Kushina mengangguk, memegang tangan sakura dan tersenyum lalu menarik sakura. Sakura yang tidak mengerti mengapa kushina, ibunaruto yang baru ia ketahui sekarang menariknya –paksa tanpa persetujuannya hanya mengikuti dibelakang kushina tanpa bertanya satupun alasannya.

Kushina berhenti begitupula sakura ikut berhenti. "tolong sembuhkan kakashi bodoh ini" pinta kushina. Sakura membulatkan matanya, ia mengerti bahwa tujuan kushina menariknya adalah untuk menyembuhkan sensei-nya.

Sakurapun mengobati kakashi. Ia tau, senseinya itu masih hidup –lebih tepatnya dihidupkan kembali. Sakura tak habis pikir, mengapa semua ini, kejadian ini menimpa sensei bodohnya. Ini lebih rumit dari sekedar hubungan dirinya, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Sangat rumit dan harus menelan kekecewaan yang lebih berat dari apa yang ia dan naruto terima.

'kakashi sensei, harus kuat. Kakashi sensei tidak boleh kalah dalam semua ini. Kakashi sensei harus bangkit dan mengajari kami lagi arti sebuah team yang sebenarnya. Aku tak terima bila aku harus kehilangan kakashi sensei yang dulu.' Pekik sakura menyadarinya bahwa sekarang ia tengah menangis perih, perih sekali ketimbang saat bertemu sasuke yang telah berubah.

"minato" kushina mencoba membuat suaminya menerima semua ini. "minato, aku tau kalau kau pasti tak menyangka bahwa..." kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya yang lagi-lagi ingin ia keluarkan. Ia tidak rela bahwa semua ini harus menjadi seperti ini. "... obito setelah lama ini ternyata masih hidup dan membuat semua ini lebih rumit. Juga... rin, minato. Aku tau, sebagai guru mereka aku mengerti perasaanmu. Namun kau harus menerimanya. Harus dan tak boleh mengingkari semua ini.". kushina menyandarkan kepala suaminya di bahunya, mencoba untuk menenangkan minato yang sedari tadi diam menatap ngeri ke arah muridnya.

"aku..., aku selalu saja terlambat di saat mereka membutuhkan bantuanku, kushina. Aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang guru, kushina. Tidak pantas sedikitpun. Dan aku... selalu saja membebankan semua urusan misi pada mereka yang masih polos dan lugu juga konyol" ungkap minato membuat kushina hanya diam. Kushina tak berani untuk bicara karena ia tau bukan sekarang tepatnya ia harus bicara.

"aku selalu saja sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri. Aku menelantarkan mereka di tengah-tengah musuh yang lebih berpengalaman daripada mereka. Aku sebagai guru mereka, aku..." minato menangis. Baru kali kushina melihat minato menangis seperti ini. "aku mengabaikan mereka yang butuh bantuanku. Aku selalu mengabaikan mereka, dan tak dapat menolong satupun dari mereka. Obito yang dulu anak konyol, bodoh, dan juga lemah kini ia menjadi lebih hebat dariku namun membuatku menelan kekecewaan. Rin yang polos, yang selalu memberikan pertolongan sebagai medic-nin, sekarang ia terbaring lagi, disini dan harus melihat mereka menjadi seperti ini. Anak ini perasaannya sangat halus dan mudah terluka namun di sisi lain ia mencoba menahannya agar tak dianggap lemah oleh kakashi. Kakashi yang dingin, selalu menuntut bahwa aturan dan misi adalah yang terpenting dari hidupnya sekarang ia harus merasa sebagai orang yang harus menerima semua ini, sendirian. Aku tau, setelah mereka meninggal, setelah makam mereka dibuat, ia selalu datang dan menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di tempat itu, menceritakan perjalanan hidupnya, juga..., menyesali bahwa ia tak bisa melindungi obito dan rin. Mereka tewas di depannya dan ia menerimanya hanya dengan ekspresi datar, namun aku tau di dalam hati kakashi, ia akan selalu merutuki karena tak ada satupun yang dapat ia selamatkan diantara mereka" minato menangis pelan, mencoba menahan agar tangisannya tak dapat di dengar oleh siapapun.

"apanya yang hokage ke-4? Apanya? Apa gunanya jika aku tak dapat menyelamatkan mereka, murid-muridku sendiri?!" teriak minato membuat naruto dan shinobi lainnya cukup untuk menunduk mendengar tangisan yang di sertai teriakan memilukan dari seorang pahlawah desa yang dikenal sebagai hokage ke-4 itu.

Kushina memeluk erat minato, sangat-sangat erat, namun sayang, tangisan dan teriakan minato lebih kuat ketimbang pelukan kushina.

Sakura yang ada di antara mereka juga sudah mulai terisak-isak. Ia juga tak tahan menerima semua ini. Tak tahan mengapa gurunya harus menerima semua peristiwa mengerikan ini. Salah apakah, kakashi sensei sampai harus kakashi sensei menerima semua ini? Pertanyaan itu tanpa sadar terlontar dari pikiran tanpa ia mau bernegoisasi terlebih dahulu.

"aku juga tau, minato. Mereka itu adalah anak baik. Kau ingat minato? Saat pertama kali aku bertemu mereka, mereka begitu anehnya, hahahahaha" tawa hambar kushina. "saat itu..."

Flashback...

Sore hari yang cerah, saat kakashi, obito, dan rin sedang mengusap lelah akibat latihan yang mereka lakukan datanglah sesosok perempuan berambut merah sepunggung dengan senyuman jail yang selalu terpampang jelas di mukanya.

"kau.. siapa?" tanya obito yang aneh melihat perempuan seusia gurunya itu sedang cengiran di depan mereka, seolah-olah mengenal mereka.

"akh.. aku? Aku tersesat." Ucap perempuan itu.

"heh? Tersesat? Aneh?" pekik obito, yang di balas dengan jitakan maut dari perempuan itu tanpa rasa bersalah alias Wajah Tanpa Dosa. "hei, apaan sih!" protes obito yang tidak terima ia diperlakukan oleh perempuan yang tak dikenalnya. 'kalau rin yang menjitakku sih tak apa-apa malah aku senang. Tapi ini? Perempuan yang muncul entah darimana, aneh, dan tentunya gak jelas. Eh, malah menjitakku seenaknya, membuatku tambah bad mood. Huh' dengus obito dalam hatinya.

"dasar perempuan aneh". Ucapan dari kakashi membuat obito senang. Jelas obito, bukan ia yang mencari perkara dengan perempuan yang tak diketahui asal usulnya dan ia menunggu reaksi dari perempuan itu. namun, sayang perempuan itu hanya tersenyum manis –tentu bagi obito, senyuman rin lebih manis ketimbang senyuman wanita manapun bahkan lebih manis dari gula, memberikan perkataan yang membuat obito ingin muntah. Sangat ingin!.

"karena kau keren dan penampilanmu memang keren, jadi aku gak akan menjitakmu karena mengatakan hal itu". Sumpah, saat itu rasanya kakashi ingin muntah mengeluarkan makanan yang tadi baru di makannya.

"curang! Apa bedanya sih?!" protes obito tak terima di perlakukan tak adil oleh perempuan itu.

"apa, hah? Apanya yang beda?" tantang perempuan itu membuat saraf kepala obito nampak.

"tentu aja beda!. Aku mengatakan kau aneh lalu kau menjitakku. Tapi kakashi yang juga mengatakan kau aneh tapi kau tak menjitaknya. Ini curang! Sangat curang!dan aku gak terima ini!" amarah obito meluap-luap sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perempuan itu.

"kau iri, hah?" ucap kakashi dan perempuan itu serempak, membuat obito menjambaki rambutnya tanda bahwa ia benar-benar sangat kesal. "bodoh" teriak obito frustasi "mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang-orangan sawah (maksudnya kakashi) yang sok dan perempuan aneh yang tiba-tiba nongol lalu menjitakku. Argh..."

"salahkan saja takdirmu, bodoh" ucap kakashi tenang.

"salahkan saja mulutmu yang kurang ajar itu. dan tentunya penampilanmu yang tak sekeren dia" unkap perempuan itu tersenyum menang.

Dan obito? Ia tiba-tiba tak bisa bersuara ia hanya mencerucutkan bibirnya. Yah, obito kalah telak dari mereka.

"hihihihihihihi" suara tawa lembut dari perempuan berambut coklat itu membuat hatinya kembali normal, ralat, sangat-sangat tidak normal karena obito benar-benar sudah sangat sinting, tentunya hanya di mata kakashi dan perempuan itu.

"kalian semua lucu." Ungkap rin, membuat obito salting

(padahal bukan padanya seorang rin mengatakan itu, tapi dasar obito, apapun yang dikatakan oleh rin sejelek apapun bahkan pada dirinya ia terima dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Baik sih, artinya setengah dari reaksi itu ia sadar bahwa dirinya sangat 'tak bagus' dari kakashi namun setengahnya lagi? Hm.. lebih baik jangan di bahas. Hihihihi, obito, obito. Kau itu lah yang aneh)

"kamu siapa?" ucap perempuan itu.

"heh, yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu rin tau dan tentunya padamu" ungkap obito, gak terima perempuan itu menanyakan seperti itu.

Kali ini kakashi setuju dengan pendapat obito.

"diam kau 'tidak keren'"sebal perempuan itu sambil menekankan kata laknat bagi obito yang baru di dengarnya –gak ding, sering di dengarnya dari gay.

'hihihi" rin menggeleng-geleng atas tingkah obito. "namaku rin. Homura rin. Dan anda?"

"oh aku? Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Dan orang-orang yang mengenalku sering memanggilku Kushina si pemberani"

(taukan sekarang darimana sifat naruto yang selalu menyebutkan namanya, terlalu lengkap bagi orang yang gak sudi menerima ocehan panjang lebar yang harus sampai mendengarkan 'aku, Uzumaki Naruto yang akan menjadi seorang pahlawan dan Hokage'?)

'sinting' satu kata itu yang ada di otak kakashi dan obito. (kalian berdua kejam, akh..)

Sedangkan rin? Hm.. tak mungkin kata-kata kasar terlintas dari bibir manis nan indah juga berhati polos itu. namun, sayang kali ini obito harus menelan kenyataan. Faktanya apa yang rin ucapkan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dipikirkan obito, yaitu:

"gila" ucap rin tanpa ba-bi-bu. Membuat kakashi syok dan obito sweetdrop.

(maksudnya: gak nyangka rin bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sekasar itu, hm.. bagi kakashi dan obito yang selalu melihat dari rin adalah selalu mengucapkan kata-kata halus sambil tersenyum)

Lalu perempuan bernama Kushina itu? Hm... aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya, memancarkan betapa ia ingin menghajar rin dengan sangat-sangat kuat. Kalau bisa sampai wajah manisnya rusak. Namun hal itu tak jadi ia lakukan dan sayangnya obitolah yang harus menerima pukulan super kuat dari kushina.

"gyah..." rintihnya saat di hajar oleh kushina. (malangnya nasibmu, obito)

"apaan sih?" protes obito –lagi, gak menerima semua itu.

"apaan, hah? Mau protes?. Itu bagus kan daripada aku menghancurkan muka manis bernama rin itu" ungkap kushina, sama protesnya dengan obito.

"apa kau bilang? Kau ingin memukul rin? Kurang ajar!" obito gak terima kalo kushina benar-benar melakukan hal yang tak baik pada orang yang dicintainya itu – meskipun rin tidak dan sama sekali tidak mencintai obito.

"mulutmu itu yang kurang ajar, tau!" kushina gak mau kalah.

"apa?". Dan akhirnya terjadi adu debat yang mengenaskan sekali antara obito dan kushina.

Kakashi tidak mau ikut-ikutan, jadi ia memilih diam saja. Rin yang bersikap sama dengan Wajah Tanpa Dosanya hanya menyuguhkan dango pada kakashi dan tidak mempedulikan obito yang sepertinya sudah mengenaskan diperlakukan buruk oleh kushina –padahal obito membelanya -,-.

"maaf ya, aku baru datang. Aku banyak urusan di kantor hokage. Jadi bagaimana se...si.. la... ti... han..nya? Kacau!" umpat minato tentunya hanya di akhir kalimat 'kacau' yang disebutkannya.

Kushina berhenti adu debat dengan obito, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok rambut kuning yang dikenalnya. Matanya berbinar. Ia berlari dan akhirnya memeluk minato, sang guru dari orang-orang yang di kerjai oleh kushina.

"oh, sayangku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu, loh"ucap kushina sok cari perhatian minato (alay, kushina. Sungguh alay)

Kakashi, rin, terutama obito yang babak belur hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah perempuan bernama kushina itu yang sok manja pada guru mereka.

"kau..mengenalnya, guru?" introgasi obito.

"hahaha. Iya" sambil garuk-garuk kepala melihat wajah obito ancur.

"apa hubungan guru dengannya?" kali ini suara rin yang tepatnya ingin tau ada hubungan apa gurunya dengan perempuan itu.

"hm...itu.." ucap minato gagap.

"apa artinya seperti seorang yang istimewa? Atau lebih tepatnya perempuan itu kekasih, guru?"

Jreng..., pertanyaan kakashi tepat 100% untuk membuat minato seperti kepiting rebus.

"hahahaha begitulah hubunganku. Dan aku kemari karena mencari sayangku yang katanya akan melatih murid-muridnya, yah.. yang ternyata muridnya adalah kalian" jelas kushina.

Obito hanya tersenyum kecut. "guru..." teriak obito frustasi, sangat-sangat frustasi.

"a..apa, obito?"

"'apa guru tau apa yang di lakukan perempuan itu padaku?" masih dengan nada yang sama.

"hm.. tampaknya aku tau dari wajahmu yang... sedikit ancur" ucap minato sepelan mungkin, terutama di akhir kalimatnya yang hampir samar-samar terdengar.

"mengapa guru punya kekasih orang aneh, sih" masih dengan nada yang sama, namun kali ini ditambah dengan obito memukul kepalanya ke pohon.

"kushina, apa yang telah kau lakukan sih?"

"tidak,sayangku. Merekalah yang memulainya"

"apa?" obito gak terima.

"kakashi, rin, sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya minato pada ke-2 muridnya yang tampaknya memang masa bodo dengan masalah ini dan kushina juga obito memulai pertarungan adu debat yang seru, lebih seru dari awal.

"cari tau saja sendiri, sensei. Dan.. tampaknya aku harus memberi masukan pada sensei tentang kekasih sensei" usul kakashi.

"apa itu, kakashi?" was-was alias dag-dig-dug.

Kakashi melihat wajah gurunya yang sedang memerah. "sensei, mempunyai kekashi yang sangat aneh!"

Jleb, perkataan kakashi cukup mengenai ulu hati minato dengan telak. Rin hanya mendesah dan mengangguk, setuju dengan apa yang di ucapkan kakashi.

"hah.. kupikir mungkin ini takdir, sensei" ucap kakashi dan perkataannya itu cukup membuat ujung shiruken mengenai ulu hatinya dan membuat minato berdarah-darah (bohong! Abaikan saja!).

End Flash...

Kushina yang mengingat itu semua hanya tersenyum di tengah air mata yang mengenangi wajahnya. Minato mulai tenang, mengingat itu semua. Peristiwa itu adalah salah salah satu peristiwa yang dapat membuat hati minato tenang. Dan sedikitnya, senyuman samar terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Minato dan kushina hanya diam. Membiarkan banyak kenangan masa lalu merasuki hati mereka. Mengingatnya dengan baik, mengolahnya dan membuat hati mereka untuk tidak goyah. Memori itu tersimpan begitu baik, sangat-sangat baik dan akan mereka jaga kenangan itu.

"namamu Haruno sakura kan?" tanya kushina pelan pada sakura yang sedari tadi melakukan pengobatan pada gurunya.

"iya, benar."

"bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu dan tentunya aku ingin pesanku juga di sampaikan pada naruto?"

"tentu" sakura mengangguk, setuju.

"aku tidak tau apakah kau mengenal kakashi atau tidak..."

"aku mengenalnya, setidaknya kakashi adalah guru kami" jelas sakura memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang belum sepenuhnya tersampaikan itu.

Kushina tersenyum, "syukurlah. Maukah kau menjaga kakashi? Membuatnya menerima semua ini dan juga menerima bahwa semua bukan semata-mata karena kesalahannya?'

"ya, tentu. Dengan sangat. Naruto dan sasukepun aku yakin mereka akan menjaga kakashi sensei"

"baguslah. Dan aku ingin, ini hanya pendapat pribadiku saja tentunya untukmu"

"apakah itu?"tanya sakura, entah mengapa terasa sesak.

"maukah kau membuat kakashi bahagia?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya, ia ingin mengucapkan kata 'tidak' dengan jelas, namun entah mengapa terhalang sesuatu yang sangat mencekam kerongkongannya untuk bersuara. Ia hanya diam, seperti menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan itu.

"bila kau tak mau tak apa. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti 'seseorang yang istemewa' yang dapat mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih lengkap akan hadir di sisinya"

"bukan!" tanpa sadar sakura berteriak. "ma..maafkan aku" ucap sakura karena ia berteriak pada orang di sampingnya yang membuat mereka kaget. Kushina mengerti, "maafkan aku juga karena membuatmu bimbang karena pertanyaanku yang aneh"

"bukan itu"

Mata kushina membuka lebar, begitupula dengan minato. "bukan itu. hanya aku merasa ini membuatku menjadi bimbang atas perasaanku pada orang yang aku sukai" ucap sakura.

"sebegitu bimbang untuk menentukan?" tanya kushina, penasaran.

Sakura mengangguk, "sulit, sulit sekali. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku berkata seperti ini. Aku tidak tau. Aku sendiripun bimbang atas perasaanku pada orang yang kusukai sejak aku masih duduk di akademi" jelas sakura. Membuat jelas kushina dan minato yang mendengarnya.

'perempuan inipun sedang sulit untuk menentukan hatinya rupanya' pikir kushina.

"mudah-mudahan semoga kau bisa menentukan siapa pilihanmu, nanti" ucap kushina

"ya, mudah-mudahan dan tentunya terimakasih"

Kushina dan minato tersenyum, seketika itupula, 2 sosok itu menghilang dari pandangan semuanya. Menimbulkan sebuah fakta yang akan segera terungkap dengan sangat jelas. Sangat, sangat jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga naruto chapter 600-610, tentang bagaimana akhir naruto yang ingin kubuat. Maaf, kalau banyak keanehan yang ada di cerita ini. Maklum, cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, bukan aslinya toh narutokan belum tamat . Jadi aku hanya ingin membuat akhir pertarungan dunia shinobi ke-4 seperti ini. Maaf bagi penggemar naruto yang membaca karya ku, jika ada yang merasa tokoh yang kalian sukai agak sedikit diabaikan. Soalnya fic ini dibuat khusus untuk KAKASHI TERSAYANGKU dan tak lupa OBITO dan RIN yang juga sama sayangnya di chapter 1 ini.

Tolong, tinggalkan kritik dan saran demi chapter berikutnya yang akan datang .

Disc: Naruto hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto **sepenuhnya.

Gendre: cerita awal = sedih : kakashi, team 7 minato dan Konohagakure

Di pertengahan cerita = sedih dan romantis : kakashi, team 7

Memasuki akhir cerita = romantis : kakashi dan sakura

Akhir cerita = humor : kakashi dan Konohagakure

Maaf kalau gendre cerita ini banyak dan pairing tiap gendre berbeda, tapi memang begitulah aku membuatnya

...

Yang terlihat di mata kakashi saat ini hanyalah langit-langit pondok yang dibuat yamato –sepertinya.

"kakashi sensei!" pekik seorang gadis berambut pink itu senang.

"sakura..." ucap kakashi perlahan.

"akh.. ya?"

"apa yang sudah terjadi? Dan berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini?" tanya kakashi.

Sakura terdiam, hingga ia berusaha untuk bicara "sudah sebulan kakashi sensei tak sadarkan"

"a..p..a?" kakashi terkejut.

'Sebulan? Jangan bercanda!'


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: Naruto hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto **sepenuhnya.

Gendre: cerita awal = sedih : kakashi, team 7 minato dan Konohagakure

Di pertengahan cerita = sedih dan romantis : kakashi, team 7

Memasuki akhir cerita = romantis : kakashi dan sakura

Akhir cerita = humor : kakashi dan Konohagakure

Maaf kalau gendre cerita ini banyak dan pairing tiap gendre berbeda, tapi memang begitulah aku membuatnya

...

-o—

Sebuah kenangan hadir dan menghilang dengan seiring waktu berlalu.

Terlihat nyata namun sebenarnya palsu.

Dan hal itupun berganti menjadi 'petualangan' yang menyakitkan.

Seberapa lama harus menahan sedangkan penderitaan selalu bertambah dari waktu ke waktu?.

Seberapa lama harus menahan agar air mata ini tak terlihat oleh orang lain?.

Dan seberapa jauh harus berjuang bila tak ada satupun seseorang yang diinginkan hadir di relung hati?.

Kosong, tak berisi. Itulah yang ada di dalam hati seorang 'Hatake' terakhir.

-o—

**BUKAN AKHIR**

CHAP 2.

Perlahan namun pasti Kakashi membukakan matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit pondok yang di buat Yamato –sepertinya. Kakashi terdiam cukup lama sampai menyadari sesuatu.

'Mengapa aku masih hidup?'. Pertanyaan itu yang kini terlintas di otak jeniusnya.

SRAKK.

Terlihat Sakura memasuki ruangan yang kini di tempatinya. Ia menegok melihat gadis itu terkejut dengannya.

"Kakashi –sensei" histeris Sakura.

"ng? Apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"tidak" Sakura terdiam sampai sebuah senyuman hadir di wajahnya. "Syukurlah Kakashi –sensei sudah sadar" ucapnya senang.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya dengan lemah. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit pondok menatap penuh kekosongan.

"apa yang sudah terjadi, Sakura?" ucapnya.

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus dari mana menjelaskannya pada gurunya itu.

"tidak, Kakashi –sensei. Tidak sekarang" jawabnya.

Kakashi terdiam cukup lama. Lama sekali. Memikirkan seorang sosok yang menjadi dalang di balik perang shinobi ke -4 ini.

'Obito, seharusnya kau menyalahkan diriku dan membunuhku saja'.

Mata Kakashi kini menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Tanpa Sakura ketahui Kakashi menangis meskipun Kakashi hanya meneteskan setetes air mata saja.

"Kakashi –sensei, apa kau baik-baik saja?". Sakura prihatin dengan keadaan gurunya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok yang di anggap Sakura sebagai orang yang kuat kini terlihat lemah tak berdaya. Bukan, bukan soal keadaan fisik Kakashi yang Sakura maksud melainkan hati sang guru.

'kuat?' Sakura diam. 'bukankah tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang kuat?'.

Sakura merenung dengan pikiran sombongnya. Ingin sekali ia tertawa berpikir seperti itu.

"bukankah tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang kuat?" jelasnya membuat Kakashi menoleh.

"apa?"

"eh..?"

"tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"memang tadi aku mengucapkan apa, sensei?" Sakura mencoba bersikap wajar. Kakashi melihat Sakura dengan bingung. "entahlah, aku tak begitu jelas mendengarnya" ungkapnya.

Sakura mendesah, lega karena gurunya itu tak mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas.

"Sakura, kemarilah. Apa kau mau selamanya berdiri di situ?" pinta Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum melihat perlakuan gurunya itu. "tentu saja tidak, sensei". Sakura pun mendekati gurunya yang terbaring lemah.

"Sakura, sudah berapa lama aku berada di sini?" tanya Kakashi mencoba mencari tau.

"satu minggu. Sudah satu minggu sensei tak sadarkan diri ..." jelas Sakura pada Kakashi. "... dan banyak yang terjadi" ucap Sakura pelan. Kakashi membulatkan matanya, tak percaya. Selama itukah ia tak sadar? Pikirnya.

"aku ingin tidur, Sakura".

"ng? oh, tentu" Sakura mengangguk. "kalau begitu aku akan keluar ".

Namun, sebelum Sakura melangkah lengannya tertahan dengan sebuah tangan kekar milik Kakashi.

"temani aku" mohon Kakashi. Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang di inginkan gurunya itu namun ia mengerti bahwa sekarang ini gurunya membutuhkan perhatian, perhatian yang khusus.

"ya" Sakura mengangguk setuju. Ia pun duduk di sebuah kursi. Mengamati gurunya hingga terlelap membuat ia sadar akan sesuatu.

'ternyata selama ini anggapanku tentang Kakashi –sensei adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Ia bukan orang yag kuat sekalipun ia memang benar-benar kuat. Ia hanya tidak bisa untuk mengungkapkan siapa dirinya. Tidak pada siapapun meskipun orang itu telah ia percayai sepenuh hati'

Sakura tersenyum, namun tanpa sadar ia menangis.

'sebenarnya, Kakashi –sensei itu...' Sakura menyeka air mata yang di sadarinya keluar.

'ketakutan'. Sakura menunduk.

...

Sudah beberapa hari ini Naruto tak seperti biasanya. Diam seperti bukan sifatnya.

"Naruto..." panggil Yamato namun yang di panggil hanya diam memandangi sesuatu di depannya.

"Naruto!" teriak Yamato. Naruto tersadar dan memalingkan mukanya pada Yamato.

"eh, ada apa Yamato –sensei?".

Yamato hanya mendesah melihat tingkah Naruto yang di anggapnya tak wajar. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Naruto yang bersikap tak wajar, namun Sasuke dan Sakura terkadang pula Sai pun ikut tak wajar, ah... tidak, ia sendiripun bersikap tak wajar.

"apa kau tidak akan memakan ramen mu itu?" ucapnya.

"oh? O, ya. Hehehehe aku kelupaan Yamato –sensei" ungkap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal lalu melahap ramen instan yang telah di pindahkan ke mangkuk di depannya seperti biasa.

Yamato pun merenung dan hanya meratapi kuah ramen yang tersisa di mangkuk. Terlihat cerminan dirinya. Ia tersenyum, 'apakah wajahku aneh?' pekiknya, lucu. Namun Yamato kembali ke pikiran semulanya. Memikirkan bagaimana keadaan seseorang yang sudah di anggapnya seorang kakak sekaligus ketua meskipun orang itu tak lagi menjadi ketua dari pasukan Anbu, tempatnya bernaung selama ini di dunia shinobi.

'apa yang ku pikirkan sama dengan yang Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai pikirkan?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

...

Kakashi membukakan matanya.

'masih pemandangan yang sama'

Kakashi tersenyum getir meratapi nasibnya yang kini terbaring. Ingin ia bangun dan lari dari hatinya sendiri. Namun di satu sisi ia menyadari bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa membuat lari hatinya. Tidak dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan pada semua orang. Ini kesalahan yang harus ia terima bukan? Namun ia tak menyadari seberapa besar luka yang kini telah membuka sempurna di saat ia ingin menutupinya.

Ia menengok, di lihatnya perempuan berambut pink itu tertidur pulas.

'sepertinya aku membuatnya kelelahan' pikirnya.

Suara pintu terbuka. Di lihatnya Gondaime Hokage berdiri menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman sesudah wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

Tsunade bersyukur karena akhirnya Kakashi telah sadar. Di lihatnya muridnya tertidur di sisi ranjang yang di tempati Kakashi dengan pulas dan tanpa gangguan.

"dasar Sakura" keluh Tsunade.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat hokage ke-5 geleng-geleng tak percaya pada muridnya.

"aku yang menyuruhnya menemaniku tidur. Namun, aku tak menyangka bahwa ia juga ikut tertidur" jelas Kakashi pada Tsunade. Tsunade mengangguk, mengerti dengan ucapan Kakashi dan membiarkan Sakura terlelap.

"Kakashi, aku ingin kau ikut denganku. Apa kau sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu?"

Kakashi menatap lurus mata Gondaime Hokage itu dengan bingung, namun Kakashi cepat-cepat mengangguk untuk pertanyaan Tsunade di akhir kalimatnya.

"benar?" Tsunade mencoba meyakinkan.

"ya" jawab Kakashi sambil mencoba bangkit tanpa mengganggu Sakura yang tertidur.

"bagus".

Pintu terbuka perlahan, Tsunade dan Kakashi yang sudah berdiri keluar dari ruangan dan menutup kembali pintu.

...

Sakura mengeliat.

'ng?'. Sakura menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia membuka matanya. "sejak kapan aku tertidur?" paniknya. Namun ia lebih panik manakala sesosok yang seharusnya berada di atas ranjang, berbaring kini malah hilang.

"Kakashi –sensei" khawatirnya sembari keluar mencari sosok yang di maksud. Malangnya, ia terjatuh karena tertabrak seseorang. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya melihat siapa sosok yang di tabraknya yang ternyata Naruto.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" ungkap Naruto.

'a ..a.." Sakura terbata-bata terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran beberapa rekan se timnya.

"ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung dengan ucapan Sakura. Sedangkan Sai hanya mengangguk, seraya setuju dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sasuke.

Yamato mencoba membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. "Sakura, tenanglah" pintanya pada Sakura yang terlihat sangat panik. "ada apa? Coba kau jelaskan pada kami perlahan-lahan" usulnya.

Sakura panik. "Kakashi –sensei. Kakashi –sensei" ucap Sakura memanggil nama gurunya berulang-ulang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"ada apa dengan Kakashi –sensei, Sakura?" tanya Naruto, sama paniknya.

"Kakashi –sensei tak ada" ungkap Sakura. Yamato yang tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura mencoba masuk ke ruangan itu dan ia tidak melihat sosok yang di carinya.

"Sakura, dimana ketua Kakashi?" ucap Yamato, panik.

"aku tak tau, aku tertidur. Aku tak tau" Sakura hampir saja menangis keras jika Sai tidak menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut. "tenanglah, Sakura. Kita cari, bagaimana?" usul Sai membuat Sakura agak tenang.

"aku setuju" ungkap Naruto.

"aku juga" Sasuke dan Yamato mengangguk. Dan mereka semua mulai mencari sosok pria berambut perak yang kini tengah bersama Tsunade pergi ke sebuah pondok tempat 2 orang rekan setim dari pria berambut perak itu berada.

...

Kakashi melihat 2 sosok mayat yang di tutup seluruh tubuhnya oleh kain putih.

"aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan pada mereka" ungkap Tsunade sambil membuka kain itu. Kakashi diam melihat siapa mayat itu.

Ya, itu adalah mayat Obito. Kakashi menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, mencoba berusaha menahan tangisan.

"Kakashi, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Tsunade melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang sepertinya berubah. Kakashi mengangguk setelah ia berhasil menahan tangisannya.

"dan..." Tsunade kembali membuka kain yang menutupi mayat di sebelah Obito.

Kakashi seakan berhenti bernafas. Terlalu terkejut untuk di definisikan. Ia membulatkan matanya selebar mungkin.

"apa?" ucapnya tak percaya dengan sosok mayat itu. sosok yang hilang ketika ia membunuhnya. Sosok perempuan bernama Homura Rin, seorang medic-nin dalam kelompoknya dulu.

Tsunade memalingkan mukanya, tak sanggup untuk melihat wajah Kakashi saat ini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, tak kuasa untuk memperlihatkan kenyataan ini pada Kakashi. Namun, Tsunade tau, cepat atau lambat Kakashi harus mengetahui semua ini sepahit apapun Kakashi menerimanya, ia harus memberi tahunya.

Flashback 

Tsunade datang, para kage datang. Dan perang telah berakhir dengan di menangkan oleh Naruto serta Sasuke yang membantu Naruto membuat Tsunade dan para kage senang. Namun Tsunade menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ya, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan beberapa shinobi yang dikenalnya menangis. Bukan tangisan kebahagiaan namun tangisan kesengsaraan. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah 3 orang sosok yang terbaring dan salah satu diantara sosok itu, ia mengenalnya.

"ng? bukankah itu Kakashi?" ucapnya.

Tsunade akhirnya sadar, "apa Kakashi telah mati?" tanya Tsunade tak percaya. Naruto menggeleng cukup untuk membuat Tsunade lega. Lalu apa yang mereka tangisi? Bukankah kita telah menang? Tapi mengapa tidak ada yang bahagia? Pikirnya.

"Gai, ada apa? Bisa kau jelaskan?" pinta Tsunade, tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi. Namun Gai hanya mengucapkan nama yang tak di kenal olehnya.

"Rin." Ucap gai seseungukan dan berulang kali.

"Rin? Siapa dia? Dan... oh, sebenarnya siapa yang memakai topeng Akatsuki yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Uchiha Madara?". Tsunade mencari seseorang yang dapat menjelaskan semua perkara yang sedang terjadi. Ia mengalihkan matanya pada sosok yang di kenal dengan IQ diatas 200 itu.

"Shikamaru, sebenarnya ada apa? Bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu padaku?" tanyanya.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menunduk, mengadah menatap wajah sang hokage yang sepertinya memintanya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu ini. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya, mencoba memberi penjelasan.

Tsunade yang akhirnya mengerti karena dijelasakan oleh Shikamaru hanya membisu. Kage yang lainnya yang mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru juga hanya diam.

Tsunade berjalan ke arah Naruto, mendekatinya memberinya ketenangan.

"Naruto, sebaiknya sekarang kita membawa tubuh Kakashi untuk segera di obati dan tentang Uchiha Obito dan Homura Rin biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Sekarang kau. Sakura, Sai, Yamato dan..." ia mengalihkan pada sosok yang ada di samping Naruto. ".. Sasuke, aku beri tugas untuk memebawa Kakashi ke tempat aman. Biar Sakura yang mengobati Kakashi" jelasnya. Mereka mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti saran yang di ajukan oleh Tsunade.

"Naruto, kita harus membawa Kakashi –sensei."jelas Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Dengan lunglai, Naruto berjalan bersama rekan setimnya sedangkan Tsunade hanya memerintahkan beberapa pasukan untuk membantu shinobi yang terluka untuk segera di obati.

Tsunade melihat Yamato membawa Kakashi dalam gendongan.

'Kakashi...'

Yamato membawa Kakashi ke suatu tempat dan Naruto serta yang lainnya juga mengikuti Yamato.

'Kakashi, apakah kau akan kalah?' pikir Tsunade prihatin dengan ninja berbakat yang di juluki Copy-nin itu.

End Flash 

Kakashi masih dalam kondisi yang sama, terkejut, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya itu.

'seberapa lama aku harus menahan semua ini?' Kakashi terdiam, menatap lantai.

'seberapa lama aku harus menahan semua ini?' ulangnya.

"Tsunade, bisa kau pergi?" pinta Kakashi pada Tsunade. Tsunade hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kakashi jangan pernah kalah" usul Tsunade sesaat sebelum ia keluar.

'kalah? Dari apa? Bukankah sejak awal aku telah kalah?' pikir Kakashi. Ia menangis.

'cukup!. Cukup!. Hentikan semua ini!. Sudah cukup!' pintanya. Kakashi menutup ke dua telinganya, menghentikan pikirannya yang sedang berkecamuk.

'HENTIKAN!'

...

Tsunade menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursinya, memandang atap langit ruangannya. Ia berdiri, berjalan menjauh dari kursinya. Ia berhenti, menatapi para shinobi dari jendela ruangannya. Melihat para shinobi sudah bisa tertawa lagi membuat hatinya menangis.

"Jiraiya, jika kau masih hidup apa yang akan kau katakan pada Kakashi? Aku bukan tipe orang sepertimu yang bisa memberi semangat hidup pada orang-orang.".

Tsunade masih menatap para shinobi dengan pikiran masa lalunya.

"Jiraiya, kau tau? Orochimaru, dia sudah pulang namun ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempatnya lagi dan aku tak tau harus bagaimana untuk mencegahnya seorang diri. Aku tak bisa untuk menahan dia. Jiraiya, apa Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura itu mirip kita?" tanyanya pada angin.

Tsunade menangis namun cepat-cepat ia hapus air matanya itu.

"Kakashi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang untuk hidupmu?" tanyanya pada seorang Hatake yang keberadaannya sepertinya masih berada di pondok itu.

"Tsunade –basan" Naruto masuk ke ruangannya tanpa persetujannya, membuat ia cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok pahlawah desa itu.

"apa?" tanyanya setenang mungkin.

"Kakashi –sensei, ia menghilang" ungkap Naruto penuh kekhawatiran. Tsunade tersenyum, "tidak, Naruto. Kakashi sedang berada bersama dengan rekan setimnya" jawabnya mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran Naruto yang tampaknya berlebih.

Naruto mendesah senang. "syukurlah, aku kira Kakashi –sensei hilang. Ng?..". naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan ucapan Tsunade.

'bersama dengan rekan setimya?' pikir Naruto berulang-ulang sampai ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kata-kata itu.

"maksudnya saat ini Kakashi –sensei sedang berada ..." Naruto menatap lurus wajah hokage, mencari jawaban.

"ya" Tsunade mengangguk. "Kakashi sedang berada di pondok itu" lanjutnya. Naruto pergi tanpa pamit, panik dengan kata-kata yang di lontarkan oleh Tsunade.

"Naruto" ucap Tsunade lemah.

...

Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia ingin segera pergi menemui Kakashi, gurunya. Memeluknya menanyakan kabarnya. Ingin ia memanggil gurunya dengan sebutan 'pervect' lagi, bercanda bersama timnya dan Sai juga Yamato yang sudah menganggap mereka sebagai bagian dari timnya.

"Kakashi –sensei". Naruto memanggil nama gurunya berulang-ulang.

Dalam larinya, teringat beberapa episode dengan gurunya. Mulai dari saat ia dan timnya yang telah di bentuk menunggu, menjahili gurunya itu. Lalu saat perkenalan dan saat latihan pertama mereka dengan gurunya dan saat-saat ketika ia dan timnya dinyatakan lulus tentunya dengan cara yang aneh.

"Kakashi –sensei" ucapnya lagi.

Jika Naruto mengingat sosok gurunya yang di kenalnya, terkadang ingin ia mengetahui semua tentang gurunya itu. Pertanyaan tentang siapa gurunya itu sudah lama tetanam dalam benaknya, namun karena berbagai masalah menghadangnya tanpa ia mau, terutama tentang Sasuke membuatnya harus mengubur semua misteri yang ada dalam diri gurunya yang ingin di ungkapnya. Ah, tidak, sebenarnya sejak awal ia memang sudah tidak mempedulikan tentang siapa gurunya itu.

'kenapa aku tak mencoba bertanya sekedar untuk mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kakashi –sensei, ya?' pikirnya tak percaya mengapa ia baru bisa berpikir seperti itu saat orang yang di maksud berada dalam penderitaannya sekarang ini.

'kenapa baru sekarang aku memikirkan hal ini? Memikirkan tentang siapa sebenarnya ia, di mana ia tinggal dan hal-hal lainnya? Mengapa aku melupakan orang yang sudah membuat kami menjadi sehebat ini?'

Naruto hanya bisu. Ia berhenti mencoba memikirkan tentang gurunya saat ini dan sekarang ini yang di inginkannya adalah pergi ke tempat gurunya itu, memberinya perhatian yang di butuhkan, setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan karena selama ini ia melupakan orang yang sama berjasanya dalam hidupnya.

...

Hari ini pemakaman Obito dan Rin. Mereka di makamkan di pemakaman mereka sebelumnya. Semua shinobi yang mengenal mereka hadir namun satu sosok berambut perak tidak datang sama sekali. Mereka mengerti mengapa Kakashi tak hadir. Ini terlalu berat bagi Kakashi. Bagaimana tidak? Hal ini pun berat bagi mereka. Selesai pemakaman, satu per satu dari mereka memberi penghormatan.

"aku benar-benar tak percaya" ungkap Anko pada nisan yang bertuliskan Uchiha Obito. Ia mengalihkan lagi pada nisan satunya, Homura Rin.

"kalian tau? Ini sangat gila" ia menutup matanya yang kini tengah menangis. Setelah ia puas, ia mengahpus air matanya dan kembali ke barisan.

Selanjutnya giliran Gai yang memberi kata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" ungkapnya. Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar juga. "aku tak percaya. Itu bukan Obito yang aku kenal"

"apa kau tau? Kalau Kakashi selalu merindukan dirimu?". Gai menangis, setengah sesunggukan. "kau sejak dulu memang bodoh!".

Gai terdiam dalam waktu lama. "sekarangpun masih sama bodohnya". Ia kembali ke dalam barisan. Ini bukan kematian biasa. Yah, ia mengetahui tidak ada sebuah kematian yang 'biasa' dalam kehidupan siapapun. Namun, ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan sekalipun rasanya bukan 'sangat sakit'.

Hujan tiba-tiba terjatuh. Setetes, dua tetes air mata kini bercampur adu dengan hujan. Mereka tidak peduli, setidaknya beberapa orang. Mereka terdiam dalam waktu yang lama. Mematung, menulusuri kenangan masa lalu. Mereka menyadari, tidak ada satu kenangan yang 'hilang' namun 'hilang'. Seburuk itukah diri mereka? Mereka sendiripun tidak mengetahuinya. Semua itu adalah misteri.

Namun disisi lain pun, mereka menyadari. Bukan mereka yang berhak bernostalgia terlalu lama. Bukan, dan takkan pernah. Mereka mengetahuinya dalam hati masing-masing. Bahwa kini seorang yang tersisa di antara dua nama yang terbaringlah yang berhak. Namun, mereka juga mengetahuinya, lagi-lagi. Bahwa orang 'itu' kini pasti menyalahkan dirinya terus-menerus. Seingat mereka, dulu orang 'itu' pun menyalahkan dirinya. Bukan karena melenceng dari misi ataupun gagal –dalam kamus orang itu tak ada kata ;gagal, tapi karena tak pernah bisa melindungi salah satu dari dua orang yang terbaring kini.

"hei, apakah kalian tau bahwa tiap hari Kakashi selalu saja pergi kemari? Menghabiskan waktunya di sini, menceritakan semua yang ia alami pada kalian. Apakah kalian mengetahuinya?" tanya Gai. Semua orang menagis meskipun di antara beberapa orang yang hadir tak mengenal dua nama yang terukir di nisan tapi tetap saja mereka ikut menangis.

"meskipun aku mencobanya untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya itu, namun rasanya percuma. Ia terus melakukannya meskipun sudah kucegah berkali-kali hingga rasanya aku menyerah. Ia memang keras kepala, sejak dulu. Bukankah kau juga mengetahui sifatnya, Obito, Rin?" Gai berucap lagi.

Anko maju pada sebuah nisan, membuat semua orang memperhatikannya.

"apa kau tau, Rin?" tanyanya pada nisan itu. "aku selalu mencintai Kakashi sejak dulu. Namun, semakin aku berusaha untuk mendekatinya, ia malah makin menjauh dariku. Sangat jauh" ia tetawa, terlihat di wajahnya rona merah meskipun air mata dan kesedihan yang mendominasi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat jelas. "lalu..." ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "di saat aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, ia malah datang membuat hatiku goyah. Aku tau, Kakashi tidak mencintaiku begitu pula dengan dirimu, bukan? Kau tau bahwa sejak awal ia tidak mencintaimu meskipun kau selalu memberinya perhatian yang lebih". Ia mengusap wajahnya. "tapi kau tidak pernah menyerah. Tidak sekalipun menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Aku selalu bangga dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu meskipun dalam beberapa hal lainnya kau lemah. Maaf, tapi itu yang aku dapatkan dari dirimu dan aku tak suka dengan kebohongan". Ia lalu berjalan menuju nisan satunya.

"dan kau, Obito" tunjuknya pada nisan bertuliskan sebuah nama Uchiha Obito. "bukankah kau tau seperti apa Kakashi itu? bukankah sejak dulu kau selalu ingin membuat Kakashi mengakui keberadaanmu? Dan apakah kau tau, saat ia pulang dari perang dunia ketiga, hanya berdua dengan hokage ke empat, gurumu, ia terlihat sangat lemah dan aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kalian ber dua yang tak kami ketahui. Dan aku, sangat terkejut bahwa ternyata kau dan Rin dinyatakan tewas" Anko meremas dadanya, mulai terisak-isak. Semuanya menangis semakin keras.

Flashback 

Perang dunia ke tiga berakhir dengan di menangkan oleh Konoha. Namun, untuk mencapai kemenangan itu tak sedikit pula yang menjadi korban. Shinobi Konoha yang masih hidup membawa rekannya yang meninggal dalam perang untuk di makamkan selayaknya.

Terakhir, dua orang muncul dari pintu menuju Konoha. Satu orang berambut kuning dan satunya lagi berambut perak.

"ah.. itu mereka" tunjuk seorang anak perempuan bernama Anko. Semua anak memperhatikan arah yang di tunjuk Anko.

"Kakashi" panggil seorang anak berbaju ketat berwarna hijau, Gai. Ia berlari pada sosok yang di maksud lalu tersenyum dengan senyuman *Clingg* nya sambil mengangkat jempol. "kau memang hebat" senangnya. Namun, Kakashi –yang dimaksud, hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong membuatnya heran.

"Kakashi mana Obito dan Rin?" tanya Asuma, anak dari hokage ke tiga. Kakashi hanya menatapnya, sama, pandangan kosong. Setelah itu Kakashi ambruk membuat pria dewasa di sebelahnya mengendongnya. "akh.. maaf" ucapnya yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Minato, guru pembimbing team tujuh, menghilang mungkin membawa anak dalam gendongannya ke rumah sakit –sepertinya.

"loh? Akh... mungkin Kakashi kelelahan. Tapi...". Asuma terdiam, memberi jeda untuk berpikir.

"mana Obito dan Rin, ya?" ia mengangkat alisnya bingung, tak mengerti dengan dua orang yang sedari tadi di harapkan tidak juga muncul.

"ng...". Kurenai terdiam sebelum ia berbicara. "apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka?" idenya.

Semuanya menoleh pada Kurenai, memandangi wajahnya cukup lama sampai semuanya menyadari bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang tak beres. "kalau begitu..." Kurenai mulai gelisah, bukan hanya ia melainkan semuanya.

"tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!" Gai histeris.

"tenang dulu, Gai. Kita tak boleh menyimpulkan sesuatu yang belum pasti, ingat?" Asuma mencoba menenangkan teman-temannya yang mulai panik. Gai pun mulai tenang, semuanya pun ikut tenang. "sekarang bagaimana kalau kita mencoba mencari tau?" usulnya yang di balas anggukan semua teman-temannya.

...

Upacara pemakaman sudah selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun, masih ada beberapa orang yang memutuskan untuk menetap, diam, mengenangi beberapa orang yang baru di kubur sebagai 'Pahlawan' yang tak akan mungkin di lupakan namun itupun hanya untuk mengenang sebelum akhirnya orang-orang itu pergi meninggalkan makam, menuju jalan yang baru.

"Minato –sensei" panggil Gai dengan hati-hati. Minato mengadahkan wajahnya pada Gai. "ada apa?" tanyanya.

"kalau boleh kami tau, sekarang Kakashi sedang berada di mana?" Anko mulai mengeluarkan air mata namun cepat-cepat di usapnya.

'ah... iya,ya. Mereka pun khawatir dengannya' pikir Minato dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tersenyum –lebih tepatnya dipaksakan.

"Kakashi..." Minato mencoba memberi udara pada saluran pernafasannya, mencoba kuat untuk memberi tau. "ia sedang berada di makam 'mereka'" jawabnya. Semuanya melebarkan matanya, lalu menundukkan kepala mereka. Ada beberapa orang dari anak-anak yang berdiri di hadapan Minato, menangis. Ada yang berusaha untuk tak terlalu terkejut, namun sayang tak berhasil.

Gai pergi meningalkan teman-temannya, berlari ke arah hutan dimana makam Obito dan Rin di buat. Semuanya menoleh dan mengikutinya. Minato terdiam melihat sosok anak-anak yang ingin bertemu dengan murid satu-satunya yang tersisa. Ia pun mulai ikut menangis. Ia tau, ia tidak terluka berat yang menyakitkan, namun ia juga tau ia telah kehilangan murid-muridnya dan itu yang membuat ia 'sakit', hatinya. Ia pun mengetahui bahwa sekarang ini murid yang tersisa di bawah bimbingannya kini yang lebih menderita. Sangat. Karena ia tau bahwa Kakashi tak dapat melindungi siapapun di antara rekan setimnya itu. dan ia tau bahwa hubungan murid bimbingannya mulai terlihat akrab apalagi dengan sosok rambut perak, Kakashi.

'kenapa di saat semuanya mulai membina hubungan yang baik, 'hal ini' malah terjadi?' pikir Minato tak mengerti.

'seberapa Kakashi harus selalu menerima penderitaan karena kehilangan? Ia masih kecil. Pikirannya hanya sebatas anak kecil, ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengokohkan keberadaannya yang tak hanya sekedar sebagai shinobi yang harus memenuhi aturan dan misi. Ia masih kecil untuk mengerti 'arti' yang sebenarnya tentang kematian. Ia masih lugu meskipun ia berpikir telah dewasa. Ia sudah cukup kehilangan ayahnya karena 'misi' yang gagal di lakukan, kenapa kali ini ia lagi-lagi harus kehilangan karena 'misi' yang ku berikan padanya?'

"akh..." Minato mencoba menahan tangisannya. Seseorang memeluknya, seorang perempuan yang telah menjadi kekasihnya, Kushina. "su..dah..lah Mi...n..a..to" ucap Kushina patah-patah. Ia pun menangis.

"tolong, aku mohon. Kau harus bisa merelakannya" Kushina mencoba memberi semangat pada Minato.

"kau tau? Sekarang ini, tugasmu adalah mengawasi Kakashi. Kita harus mengawasi Kakashi".

Minato terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya membenarkan ucapan Kushina.

'ya, aku masih mempunyai seorang murid lagi. Aku harus menjaganya.' pikir Minato.

"terimakasih, Kushina. Dan mohon bantuannya" ucap Minato pada Kushina. Kushina hanya mengangguk.

...

"Kakashi". Betapa terkejutnya Gai dengan anak kecil yang sedang terduduk di tanah tak berdaya dan tanpa pertahanan itu. Gai mencoba mendekati namun tiba-tiba ia ditahan oleh seseorang. Ia mendongak menatap wajah Genma yang menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba memeberi tanda supaya Gai jangan dulu mendekati Kakashi. Namun, Gai tidak mempedulikan tanda itu. Ia berlari menuju Kakashi.

"hei, Kakashi" panggil Gai. Namun, respon yang ia dapat hanyalah keheningan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Kakashi yang seperti ini. Mungkin ia tak menerima rivalnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Kakashi". Gai memegang pundak Kakashi dengan hati-hati. "Kakashi tak apa, Kakashi. tak apa. Kau tidak sendiri. Kau masih memiliki kami"

Semua anak-anak yang lain yang mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan Gai mengangguk setuju.

"ya, kau masih memiliki kami" ujar Shizune sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Kakashi terdiam. "tidak". Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kakashi, Anko menghajarnya dengan sangat keras membuat yang lainnya terkejut.

"Anko, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ebisu tak mengerti.

"berisik!" perintah Anko.

"kau lucu, apa sih yang kau lakukan?". Kurenai tak habis pikir mengapa di saat seperti ini, Anko malah memunculkan kebiasaannya.

Asuma terdiam, Kotetsu dan Izumo hanya menunduk sisanya menghentikan amukan Anko yang akan memukul Kakashi –lagi.

"apa kau tau, Kakashi? apa kau tau?" teriak Anko.

"apa kau tau?". Anko berhenti berteriak, menangis sesungukan. "apa kau tau?" ulangnya.

Kakashi terdiam, "tau apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"apa kau tau? Mungkin, Obito dan Rin selamat". Kakashi terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang di luncurkan Anko yang menurutnya begitu mudah. "masih hidup?" Kakashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "masih hidup? Apa maksudmu, Anko? apa maksudmu?" teriak Kakashi.

Anko terdiam, butuh waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Butuh waktu sampai air matanya dapat berhenti turun.

"aku pikir, selama tubuh mereka belum ditemukan mungkin mereka masih hidup" hanya kata itu yang dapat Asuma keluarkan, membantu Anko yang kesulitan menjelaskan. Yang lainpun ikut mengangguk, setuju.

"apa maksudmu?" Kakashi tersenyum kecut. "aku..." ia menunjuk dirinya. "aku melihat Obito mati di depanku. Lalu aku sadar bahwa akulah yang membunuh Rin dengan tanganku" ia mematung.

Semuanya diam, hanya hembusan angin yang melaju di antara mereka. "akulah yang membuat mereka mati. Tapi kenapa? Bukan, kenapa bukan aku saja yang mati?" tanyanya tak mengerti, menangisi. Hening. Tak ada satupun yang dapat menjawabnya.

"bahkan kalianpun tak mengetahuinya".

End Flash 

"kini..." Anko memberi jeda. "kini kalian memang benar-benar telah mati" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Semuanya menangis. "kini kalian benar-benar mati" ulang Gai.

Harapan itu akhirnya terwujud. Harapan dari tiap orang yang masih berdiri di ke dua nisan itu.

'akhirnya tubuh kalian benar-benar telah hilang' pikir semuanya.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato menunduk kepalanya menyembunyikan tangisan. Sedangkan Sakura menangis, memeras dadanya.

'kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi pada Kakashi –sensei?'pikir Naruto.

'Kakashi –sensei'hanya nama itu, yang terngiang di kepala Sakura saat ini. Bukan Sasuke. Ia tidak peduli, untuk saat ini. Ingin ia bertemu gurunya memberinya semangat yang ia mampu dimana dulu gurunya itulah yang memberinya semangat bahwa suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan pulang ke Konoha.

'Kakashi –sensei'

...

Kakashi menatap tiga buah batang kayu di depannya. Ia teringat, dulu saat Naruto diikat di tengah batang pahon yang tertancap itu sama seperti saat dimana Obito juga terikat.

Kakashi tersenyum, samar untuk dilihat. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada batang pohon yang ada di sbelah paling kanan. Kakashi juga ingat. Di tempat itu, seorang medic-nin menyandarkan tubuhnya, Rin, nama itu yang Kakashi selalu ingat.

Dan di batang pohon paling kiri, di situlah ia berada.

Kakashi menangis namun hening. Hanya suara air hujan yang di dengarnya. Ia menatap batang kayu itu sebelum memjamkan matanya.

"_kau menyebalkan, Kakashi"._

"_bicaralah pada dirimu sendiri sebelum kau mengatai orang, bodoh"_

"_berisik. Terserah aku" Obito tak terima._

"_huh, aneh. Kau terlahir di keluarga 'Uchiha' yang merupakan klan terkuat tapi kau tak ada kuatnya sama sekali" Kakashi geleng-geleng tak percaya._

"_be-ri-sik"._

"_huh, bahkan untuk berbicarapun kau mesti mengeja. Apa kau tak bisa berbicara dengan benar? Sungguh, jika untuk berbicarapun kau seperti itu, aku heran mengapa para guru di akademi meluluskanmu? Hm, apa ini karena kau adalah salah satu keluarga 'Uchiha'?"_

_Kata-kata yang Kakashi ucapkan cukup mampu membuat Obito berwajah merah, bukan malu namun kemarahan yang luar biasa. "brengsek"._

"_kau mengatai dirimu sendiri,Obito?" tanya Kakashi. "kalau begitu baguslah"._

'_Cukup. Sudah cukup. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kakashi benar-benar sudah keterlaluan'. Seketika itu pula, Obito menghajar Kakashi. Kakashi tersungkur ke tanah. Ia bangkit dan menghajar Obito. Obito meringis kesakitan karena darah muncul dari hidungnya tapi ia tak peduli. Saat ini ia benar-benar marah akan perkataan Kakashi. Kata-kata Kakashi sudah cukup menghinanya dan itu menembus hatinya yang mudah goyah._

"_apa kau tau, Kakashi? kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan. Asal kau tau saja, aku lulus dari akademi dengan kemampuanku sendiri! Terserah kau mau mengataiku apa saja tapi jangan pernah membawa nama klan ku, Kakashi" Obito memukul Kakashi lagi sambil menyeka hidungnya. Ia menangis, sungguh ia benar-benar marah. Kakashi menyeringai._

"_o ya? Kenapa aku tak percaya ya, bodoh?"_

_Obito mengepalkan tangannya memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum._

"_kenapa kau tersenyum bodoh" hina Kakashi._

"_kau ingin tau mengapa aku tersenyum, Kakashi?" tawar Obito._

"_buat apa aku peduli?" heran Kakashi._

"_ya buat apa kau peduli. Tapi aku juga tak peduli" ungkap Obito. "kau iri" jawab Obito dan itu membuat Kakashi tertawa._

"_aku iri? Denganmu? Maaf saja ya, jika aku jadi kau aku akan malu dengan kekutanku yang sepertimu itu"._

_Obito terdiam, otaknya sudah tak bisa mengontrol lagi untuk memukul Kakashi dengan kuat. Sangat kuat._

"_suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Kakashi. Dan membuatmu mengetahui seberapa besar kekuatanku" janji Obito pada dirinya sendiri._

"_mengalahkanku? Hm, tentu, itupun jika kau benar-benar bisa mengalahkanku" ujar Kakashi._

Kakashi membukakan matanya. Terdiam sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Namun, tidak untuk hatinya.

"kau sudah mengalahkanku, Obito" ungkap Kakashi. Ia terjatuh. Merintih, hatinya memintanya untuk menangis keras, sangat keras.

"maaf. Maafkan aku, Obito. Maaf. Sungguh aku minta maaf padamu" Kakashi menangis mengingat percakapannya dengan Obito. Ia tau, jika ia mengingat masa lalu bersama rekan setimnya, tidak ada satu hal pun yang baik untuk di bicarakan. Setiap waktu jika bertemu, ia pasti mengajak Obito untuk mulai adu debat. Entah itu tentang kekuatan, aturan, atau apapun juga semuanya ia pasti akan membuat Obito marah. Dan hal itupun akhirnya hanya terselesaikan dengan Obito mengalah atau Minato, guru pembimbingnya yang menghentikannya dan menyuruhnya untuk mendinginkan kepala.

Kakashi tau. Dulu, ia belum dewasa sama sekali. Meskipun ia kuat, ia mengetahui semua jurus dan aturan tidak lantas membuatnya 'dewasa' dalam urusan perasaan. Ia lemah.

Mungkin, saat Obito mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sebenarnya iri, itu sangat tepat. Tepat sekali hingga membuatnya berkata lebih kejam.

Begitupula dengan perempuan berambut coklat yang satu teamnya. Seorang medic-nin yang selalu mengobatinya di kala ia terluka. Ia ingat, tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengatakan terimakasih pada Rin. Tidak. Hatinya terlalu 'keras' untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang menggelikan, baginya. Namun, ia juga tau bahwa Rin selalu tersenyum di saat ia menatap wajah Rin meskipun hati kecilnya selalu berusaha menolak tapi itu semua nyata. Ia juga tau, bahwa ia sering mengatai Rin lemah dan merepotkan tapi ia tidak meminta maaf atas ucapannya.

Uchiha Obito.

Homura Rin.

Nama-nama yang selalu membuatnya menyesali atas sikapnya. Ia sombong, angkuh, dan merasa bahwa ia tak memerlukan siapapun selain dirinya. Padahal ia tau, bahwa dirinya ingin memiliki orang lain. Membawanya ke tempat yang benar-benar di inginkannya. Bukan misi atau yang berbentuk perintah membunuh. Ia sudah biasa melakukannya. Terlalu biasa untuk dikatakan sering.

Sudah cukup tubuhnya yang selalu terluka, dan entah sejak kapan hatinyapun ikut terluka. Seberusaha apapun ia untuk membuang hatinya, dirinya pun semakin terbuang. Tenggelam, hingga orang lain sulit untuk menggapai dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Bukan, kehidupannya sejak awal hanyalah pembuangan dari hatinya yang sebenarnya yang menginginkannya untuk mengerti. Ia tau, mungkin ia menjadi seperti itu saat ayahnya di temukan telah mati, bunuh diri. Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan ayahnya yang sangat di idolakan. Tidak ingin. Ia tau bahwa ayahnya menanggung beban berat karena di salahkan namun ia tidak mencoba untuk membuat ayahnya melepaskan beban itu dan ia malah menambah beban itu, baik secara sadar atau tidak. Itu yang ia benci pada dirinya.

Bukankah penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, Kakashi?

Ia teringat akan kata-kata yang di ucapkan Minato padanya, entahlah ia tidak ingat kapan gurunya mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ya, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir dan itu takkan mengubah apa yang telah terjadi.

Hujan semakin deras dan malam mulai datang.

'semuanya telah berakhir, Kakashi. Berakhir, dan semua yang kau inginkan di dalam hatimu yang kau tutupi dengan sangat rapat hingga kau sendiri tak menyadarinya, semua hilang. Berakhir' jawab seseorang dalam dirinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi memandang pemandangan di depannya. Bola matanya kosong. Hampa. Dan ia tidak tau kapan penderitaannya akan berakhir.

Kakashi bangkit, memandang pemandangan di depannya sekali lagi. Mencoba tersenyum meskipun itu adalah senyum palsu. Setidaknya ia sudah sering tersenyum palsu. Lalu ia meninggalkan lapangan hijau itu yang becek karena genangan air hujan.

'sekejam apakah aku?'

.

.

.

.

TBC

Tolong reviwsnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disc: Naruto hanya milik **Masashi Kishimoto **sepenuhnya.

Gendre: cerita awal = sedih : kakashi, team 7 minato dan Konohagakure

Di pertengahan cerita = sedih dan romantis : kakashi, team 7

Memasuki akhir cerita = romantis : kakashi dan sakura

Akhir cerita = humor : kakashi dan Konohagakure

Maaf kalau gendre cerita ini banyak dan pairing tiap gendre berbeda, tapi memang begitulah aku membuatnya

**BUKAN AKHIR**

CHAP 3

Sakura memandang hamparan hijau di depannya. Terkadang ia tersenyum namun kembali datar. Hening, hanya suara desiran angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambut pink nya. Ia memandang ke depan namun matanya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Masa di saat team 7 berkumpul bersama. Ia tersenyum lagi, senang karena akhirnya Sasuke kembali berkumpul bersama-sama, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya menampakkan perasaan sedih karena Kakashi, guru pembimbingnya kini yang hilang, mengilang entah kemana.

"Kakashi –sensei, sekarang dimana?" tanya Sakura pada angin.

Sudah dua tahun sejak perang dunia shinobi ke empat berakhir, sudah selama itu pula Sakura tak melihat Kakashi. Sakura bukannya tak mengerti mengapa gurunya itu menghilang. Sakura tau, gurunya itu mencoba menghindari siapapun yang ingin dekat dengannya. Ia tersenyum perih, memandang langit biru yang tenang.

'apakah sensei masih merasa sedih, saat ini? Sampai kapan sensei akan menghilang dari kami?'

Sakura rindu pada gurunya. Ia menangis, ia memeras dadanya. Sakit. Hatinya kembali sakit.

"Sakura?" seseorang dibelakangnya memanggilnya. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya.

Naruto.

Sasuke.

Sai.

Yamato.

Keempat orang itu menatap sedih ke arahnya. Ia membiarkan air matanya terus turun. Ia mulai terisak. Mungkin, ia tau bagaimana rasa sakit yang di rasakan oleh gurunya.

"Sakura"

Naruto yang melihat Sakura menangis seperti itu –lagi hanya bisa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Akhirnya Sakura menangis, keras sekali. Semua hanya bisu, menatap sedih pada Sakura.

"Kakashi –sensei" sedih Naruto mengingat Sakura menangis karena mengingat gurunya.

...

Laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya menatap langit biru yang cerah. Ia menjulurkan tangannya pada langit yang luas itu, mencoba menggapai namun gagal. Ia gagal. Ia memang tak gagal dalam misi yang di berikan Gondaime hokage padanya. Ia gagal. Ia memang tak gagal dalam menjaga setiap informasi rahasia untuk di bocorkan.

Ia tak gagal.

Tidak. Misi, informasi rahasia, ia memang tak gagal.

Ia gagal.

Ya. Teman, sahabat, ia gagal untuk melindungi.

Air matanya hampir turun jika ia ingat bahwa ia tidak boleh menunjukkan tangisannya meskipun ia sedang sendirian. Kekerasan hati untuk mencoba mengubur semua masa lalu, tiap hari ia lakukan. Dengan menerima misi solo ranking S dari Hokage ke lima membuat hatinya mengeras sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi itu semua tak merubah apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Entah itu saat ia masih kecil dan...

Ia tidak ingin otak jeniusnya mengenang masa lalu meskipun masa lalu yang ia maksud adalah 'masa lalu'. Ia menutup matanya.

_Flashback_

Hari itu, ia mendapat misi solo ranking S dari Tsunade. Misi untuk membunuh para Missing-nin. Jujur, baginya misi ranking S hanyalah misi biasa untuk ukuran orang sepertinya yang terlalu sering melakukan misi ranking S terutama solo.

Sebenarnya ia lelah. Ia ingin mati, namun tak bisa. Mengerikan, bukan?

Setelah dua hari melakukan pengintaian akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri misi ini dengan membunuh para Missing-nin itu. Namun, satu orang Missing-nin terakhir yang akan di bunuhnya mengatakan sesuatu yang akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia menemukan alasan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, akhirnya.

"Iblis"

Satu kata itu cukup untuk membuat ia menemukan jati dirinya.

Iblis. Diputarnya kata-kata itu cukup lama di otaknya hingga ia mampu untuk membunuh Missing-nin terakhir dengan tersenyum puas. Puas sekali hingga merasa kasihanpun tidak.

Iblis. Kata itu memang cocok digunakan pada dirinya. Ia lebih mengerikan dari pada siluman yang mengamuk. Tak ada lagi yang menghentikannya bertindak kejam pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Meskipun ada, itu hanya masa lalu –lagi. Dan orang itu hanyalah Uchiha Obito. Orang yang dikhianati kepercayaan olehnya.

Pahit, rasanya.

_End Flash_

Ia membuka matanya, menatap langit biru.

_Iblis._

_Kau memang cocok untuk menjadi Iblis, Kakashi._

Ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyuman.

...

Hari-hari berlalu dengan damai. Anak-anak kecil seperti biasanya bermain-main, berlarian mengejar temannya. Anak-anak kecil itu tak tau apa-apa. Mungkin mereka tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu karena bagi mereka masa lalu itu adalah sekarang. Namun, bagi orang yang sudah terlalu hidup lama masa lalu mereka adalah masa dimana kekejaman berada. Itu biasa, setidaknya beberapa orang tua yang menganggap masa lalu sebagai salah satu 'makna' dari kehidupan. Yah, itu pendapatnya. Menurutnya manusia dituntut untuk berkembang dengan cepat –bukan mengalami perubahan bentuk tubuh, itu ada masanya melainkan manusia dituntut untuk berkembang cepat untuk 'menerima' sebuah kata...

KEHILANGAN

Tsunade diam. Benarkah demikian begitu? Pikirnya. Itu hanya rasio yang entah mengapa muncul akhir-akhir ini di kepalanya yang tak pernah memikirkan apapun selain bermain judi,judi dan judi –tidak juga sih. Terkadang ia juga tau apa arti dari kehilangan. Ia pernah kehilangan kakeknya dalam misi menyelamatkan desa, ia juga kehilangan Dan, kekasihnya dan juga adik yang ia sayangi. Ia juga tau butuh berapa lama ia dapat merelakan kepergian dari semua yang hilang darinya. Lama sekali hingga terkadang ia bosan untuk mengingatnya. Mungkin karena ia tau memikirkan orang yang hilang dari kita karena kebencian orang lain memang fatal akibatnya. Entahlah, ia juga tak mengerti arti dari pikirannya sendiri. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menelusuri kertas-kertas di depannya yang bertumpuk melebihi dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu.

"mungkin..."

Ia tau alasannya. Ia ingat dengan seseorang yang selalu berpura-pura untuk menatap ke masa depan namun orang itu sebenarnya tertahan di masa lalu. Ya, ia tau siapa orang itu. Sangat, hingga tiap kali mendengar nama orang itu di sebut ia akan sensitiv. Bahkan lebih sensitiv daripada dirinya dikatai nenek-nenek. Yah, ia memang sudah nenek-nenek untuk dikatakan bibi. Namun, ia juga tau, kehilangan yang didapatkan orang itu bukan kehilangan biasa. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum.

"memang ada kehilangan yang biasa?" gumamnya, menyindir dirinya.

Ia berdiri, lelah dan bosan dengan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung yang harus di selesaikannya. Ia melihat keluar jendela dari tempatnya sekarang.

"tidak. Tidak ada satupun kehilangan yang biasa" jawabnya, menyindir dirinya sekali lagi.

...

"jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Tsunade pada Kakashi yang berdiri menyerahkan misi yang sudah dilaksanakan.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk, tanda bahwa misi yang ia jalankan berhasil dengan mulus dan Tsunade cukup mengerti dengan anggukkan Kakashi.

"bagus" ucap Tsunade sambil menopangkan dagunya.

Namun, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Sesosok rambut kuning masuk tanpa ada rasa dosa di mukanya yang tanpa ijin menyelonong masuk seenaknya. Tsuanade dan Kakashi hanya mendesah melihat sikap Naruto yang tak berubah –sepertinya.

"Naruto, bisakah kau minta ijin dulu?" saran Tsunade dengan senyuman horor.

"ng?" Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tak gatal itu.

"akh, sudahlah. Bicara dengan kamu sama bicara dengan monyet!"

"APAAA!"

Kakashi hanya mendesah bosan melihat pertengkaran konyol. "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Hokage –sama."pamit Kakashi sambil menundukkan badannya. Namun, Naruto menahan Kakashi.

"TUNGGU" teriak Naruto. Kakashi hanya sweatdrop mendengar teriakkan Naruto yang menggelegar.

"Naruto. Kau ingin membuatku tuli, hah?" rutuk Tsunade.

"Gomen" jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto. Naruto langsung mengalihkan wajahnya pada gurunya. Ia tersenyum seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya ia senang karena akhirnya selama 2 tahun ini ia bisa bertemu dengan gurunya itu.

"kapan Kakashi –sensei mau mengajari kami lagi?"

Ucapan Naruto langsung membuat Kakashi terdiam lama. "mengajari..., apa?" tanya Kakashi tak mengerti. Naruto terdiam, mencoba berpikir. Setelah cukup lama dalam pikirannya, ia memandangi Kakashi cukup dalam. Ia tau ia memang bodoh dalam menjawab alasan yang dibuatnya sendiri –benar-benar bodoh. Tapi ia ingin gurunya mengerti apa maksudnya. Maksud sebenarnya dari arti kata 'mengajari' yang di ucapkan olehnya. Ia ingin gurunya kembali lagi bersama-sama kelompok 7. Ia juga ingin mengatakan pada gurunya bahwa ia merindukan senyuman di balik masker Kakashi, sikap telat Kakashi. Ia ingin gurunya yang dulu. Ia ingin Kakashi kembali menjadi Kakashi yang dulu. Namun di satu sisi ia sulit mengatakannya. Entah mengapa, padahal selama ini ia mudah bilang 'kembalilah' pada Sasuke yang pernah pergi dari Konoha. Jujur, ia takut. Sangat takut mengahadapi Kakashi.

"Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha, loh"

Baka! Semua orang juga tau kalau Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha.

Kakashi tau jika Naruto ingin berbicara padanya. Berbicara dari hati ke hati. Tapi Kakashi tak bisa. Ia tak mau untuk berbicara pada orang lain, kecuali berbicara bersama Tsunade dengan urusan misi. Mungkin, ia tidak ingin menerima kebaikan semua orang. Hanya itu yang ia takut. Mengapa? Karena ia tidak tau kapan ia akan mengkhianati kebaikan orang lain yang di berikan padanya.

"aku tau" jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum lemah. "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakashi benar-benar pergi. Pergi entah kemana yang pasti Naruto tak mengetahuinya. Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ia memang tak tau apa-apa.

"Naruto" panggil Tsunade lemah.

"apa?" jawab Naruto lemah. Sekarang ini, ia terlalu sakit untuk mencoba mengerti tentang gurunya.

"kau tak apa-apa?"

Naruto terdiam. Mendengar nada kekhawatiran yang Tsunade membuat ia kecewa dan...

Menangis.

Akhirnya ia mengerti rasa perih yang dirasakan oleh Sakura tiga hari lalu di lapangan yang selalu membuatnya terkenang akan masa kecilnya –sebagian. Rasa perih ini lebih sakit daripada menghadapi Sasuke yang keras kepala akan kebenciannya pada dirinya meskipun itu dulu. Rasa perih ini tak bertepi, selalu ada yang menyambungkannya tiap waktu. Rasa perih ini sulit untuk dijangkau, olehnya yang selalu ingin menghibur dan menutupi kekosongan hati siapapun yang membutuhkannya. Rasa perih ini membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Satu ucapan yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Kakashi, gurunya. Ia tertawa histeris. Ia menyadari, baru kali ini ia dikalahkan oleh Kakashi. Ia tidak mampu untuk berbicara.

Takut.

Takut.

Ia benar-benar takut untuk mengakuinya.

"kenapa Kakashi –sensei membuat semua ini menjadi sulit?"

Tsunade hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tak tega melihat atau menegur Naruto seraya berteriak 'kau mengganggu acaraku' ataupun 'pergi kau' –mengusirnya secara kasar seperti biasa. Mungkin, Tsunade tak percaya bahwa Naruto bisa seperti ini. Ia membiarkan Naruto menangis sepuasnya. Ia tersenyum.

"air mata adalah bukti bahwa tidak ada satu manusia di dunia ini yang kuat" gumam Tsunade sepelan mungkin, membiarkan matanya menelusuri anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dari kaca kantornya.

_Lalu dimana air matamu, Kakashi?_

_Kau tau? Kau bukan alat, Kakashi._

_Bukan. Tak pernah orang-orang yang mengenalmu menganggapmu alat, meskipun hanya beberapa orang._

_Kakashi,kau lemah. Seberapapun kau menopangnya agar kau berdiri, kau akan terjatuh dan setiap orang mengalaminya._

_Kakashi, seberapa jauh kau terjatuh untuk menjadi penopang agar kau tak terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain?_

Tsunade mengalihakan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang sudah tenang. Ia tersenyum manakala Naruto mengambil benda –sebuah buku dengan sampul orenge dengan judul 'Icha-icha Tactic' tergeletak di ambang pintu yang di jatuhkan pemiliknya, Kakashi tanpa sepengetahuannya, sepertinya-. Naruto mendekap benda itu erat-erat, dipeluknya benda itu agar tak terjatuh lalu tersenyum seperti seorang anak kecil.

_Kenapa kau tak membiarkan orang lain untuk menyembuhkan 'lubang' di hatimu, Kakashi?_

...

Angin menerpa wajahnya. Seperti biasa ia hanya memandangi langit yang ke biruan, memandangi burung-burung yang melintas, memandangi gumpalan awan yang bergerak, memandangi waktu yang pernah ia lewati. Ia sebenarnya rindu dengan teman-temannya terutama Gai yang selalu mengajaknya bertarung, Yamato dan Sai serta beberapa anggota di Anbu, dan murid-muridnya dan beberapa orang yang ia kenal.

"_Kakashi –sensei, mengapa kau selalu telat sih?" tanya Sakura padanya._

"_huh, apa sensei tau waktu latihan kami terbuang?" Naruto hanya cemberut._

_Sasuke hanya diam, namun Kakashi tau kalau Sasuke juga kesal akan sikapnya._

"_gomen" hanya itu yang selalu ia ucapkan manakala murid-muridnya menunjukkan kekesalan atas ulahnya._

"_yah sudahlah. Toh seberapapun kami marah, sebal, kesal dan blablabla, Kakashi –sensei tetap saja terlambat". Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura yang sok pengertian._

Semua itu hanya dulu. Satu waktu yang pernah ia lewati dengan murid-muridnya.

Matanya teralih lagi. Ia melihat awan yang bergerak ke utara. Sebuah bentuk terlukis di awan itu. Wajah Obito yang marah, sedih, benci, kecewa bercampur menjadi satu. Seketika itu ia sulit untuk bernafas, udara yang masuk melewati hidungnya terhalang oleh sesuatu yang ingin dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Sesak, hatinya. Setelah ia bisa mengontrol emosinya supaya tenang, ia hanya menatap tanah kecoklatan yang diinjaknya, begitu dalam hingga setetes air mata turun dari mata kanannya yang tidak tertutup masker. Ia perlahan terjatuh.

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Ya, kenapa bukan ia yang mati?

Ya, kenapa orang-orang yang ingin hidup yang harus mati?

Ya, kenapa waktu harus memilihnya untuk membuatnya semenderita ini?

Ia tak tau apa jawabannya. Akhirnya ia benar-benar menangis. Tangisan untuk semuanya, penderitaannya.

_Memalukan sekali kau, Kakashi. _

...

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat punggung Naruto yang terduduk di bangku taman yang kesepian. Sebuah tanda tanya muncul di benaknya. Ia mendekati Naruto hingga akhirnya ia sadar, Naruto terdiam dengan mata sembab dan di sebelah kirinya, sebuah buku yang ia kenal dengan baik.

'buku itu, apakah milik Kakashi –sensei?' simpulnya sedikit teringat dengan kebiasaan gurunya yang selalu membawa buku Pervect buatan Jiraiya, salah satu dari 3 sanin legendaris. Ia juga ingat, dimana mereka [team 7] berada pasti gurunya tak lupa untuk membacanya berulang-ulang.

"Naruto" panggilnya. Namun yang dipangil hanya terdiam bisu, hening tak merespon pangilannya.

'ini bukan Naruto'

Ia mencoba memanggil Naruto berkali-kali hingga ia kehabisan kesabaran.

"NARUTO!"

Pada akhirnya ia harus berteriak agar Naruto meresponnya. Ya, benar. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. Ia tersenyum, samar hingga terlihat dipaksakan.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" ujar Sakura sambil duduk di kursi yang masih tersisa –sebelah kiri. Naruto terdiam, lama sekali untuk benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia akan berteriak lagi jika Sasuke tidak datang untuk menghentikannya.

"jangan". Sasuke menggeleng. "biarkan, sampai ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi"

Sakura menunduk lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Ia memang harus membiarkan Naruto –saat ini. Sasukepun duduk di kiri Naruto, mengangkat buku gurunya dan menyimpannya di pahanya.

Kini Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, mereka bertiga hanya memandang pemandangan di depan dengan pemikiran yang hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

Kakashi.

Di kejauhan, terlihat Yamato dan Sai hanya sedih memandang Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura yang terdiam bisu.

...

"karena kalian sekarang sudah berada di sini, aku akan menjelaskan misi yang akan ku berikan pada kalian"

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Yamato hanya diam, tak ada yang memberi respon diantara mereka. Tsunade tau mengapa mereka seperti ini. Ia mendesah kecil.

"aku ingin kalian mengembalikan Kakashi"

Satu nama yang di sebutkan oleh Tsunade membuat mereka memandangnya heran.

"ada apa dengan Kakashi –sensei, Tsunade –sama?"

Tsunade tersenyum, ia tak percaya bahwa yang paling kaget adalah Sasuke –tampaknya.

"tidak. Kakashi tidak kenapa-napa. Hanya saja aku bosan melihatnya memintaku menyediakan misi solo ranking S, selalu. Kalian mengertikan maksudku?"

Semuanya mengangguk. "baguslah" ucap Tsunade senang. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus masuk ke dalam kantor hokage menerbangkan beberapa kertas. Angin itu sangat kencang hingga buku yang dipegang Naruto semenjak tadi terjatuh dengan suara keras dan disusul jatuhnya gelas yang diminum Tsunade membuat buku itu basah. Anginpun berhenti, seakan-akan hanya ingin menunjukkan sebuah pertanda buruk sedang terjadi pada pemilik buku itu kepada mereka.

"aku merasa sesuatu sedang terjadi pada Kakashi –san" ucap Yamato, memecah keheningan. Sai mengangguk setuju. "sepertinya, angin tadi ingin menunjukkan pada kita tentang kondisi Kakashi –sensei saat ini"

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura dengan wajah khawatir mereka mulai histeris. Tsunadepun merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa Kakashi.

"cari. Cari Kakashi!" perintah Tsunade.

"tapi dimana?"

Semuanya diam lagi mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Tsunade tau bahwa sudah 2 tahun ini Kakashi tak mampir lagi ke makam Obito maupun Rin. Namun, jika Kakashi tak kesana, dimana Kakashi saat ini, itulah yang jadi masalahnya.

"apartemen?" tanya Sasuke. Tsunade mengalihakan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. "apartemen?" cerna Tsunade hingga menautkan wajahnya.

"rumah!" teriak Tsunade akhirnya, cemas. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Tsunade tak mengerti. "rumah? Dan bukan apartemen?" Sasuke kebingungan.

"waktu dulu, bila Kakashi kecil sedang resah ia selalu mengunjungi bekas rumahnya dan aku yakin ia berada di sana" jelas Tsunade. Sasuke mengerti maksud Tsunade. "jadi dimana letak rumah Kakashi –sensei?" tanya Sakura.

...

Beberapa menit sebelumnya –

Kakashi yang telah selesai menangis, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia pergi menuju sebuah rumah yang sudah lama di tinggalkannya. Sebuah rumah masa kecilnya sebelum sang ayah ditemukan mati bunuh diri. Ia tersenyum. Terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya yang sangat cemerlang hingga ia tak tau seberapa buruknya ide itu.

Akhirnya ia sampai. Sebuah rumah tua yang terletak jauh dari desa berdiri kokoh seperti dulu. Tapi rumah itu kini tak terawat. Di beberapa dinding rumah itu, di sudut-sudut langit rumah terlihat banyak sarang laba-laba.

Ia memasuki rumah itu, berjalan melewati ruang-ruang yang pernah ditinggalakannya di masa lalu. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang tak ingin ia masuki. Dibukanya ruangan itu, ia melangkah masuk. Ia ingat di ruangan inilah ia melihat ayahnya berbaring tak berdaya.

"_Kakashi, ayah tak bisa" ucap Sakumo sambil menangis._

"_kenapa?" Kakashi kecil tak mengerti maksud perkataan ayahnya._

"_ayah tak mampu untuk bisa bertahan lagi atas kegagalan ayah, Kakashi". Sakumo hanya menatap kunai yang sedari tadi di pegangnya._

"_maafkan ayah, Kakashi. maaf, ayah tak bisa untuk terus bersamamu". Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakumo menancapkan kunai yang di pegangnya pada perutnya hingga ia benar-benar mati. Kakashi kecil yang terlalu terkejut hanya diam membisu._

"_kenapa ayah mati harus dengan cara seperti ini?"namun tak ada suara balasan dari sang ayah._

"_mengapa ayah menjadi pengecut?" Kakashi kecil hanya diam. Ia mulai melangkah keluar, pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah._

_Waktupun berlalu, semua yang dianggap oleh Kakashi kecil bahwa ayahnya kuat ternyata salah. Ia bersumpah, ia tidak akan menjadi seperti seorang pengecut karena misi yang gagal akan._

Namun, semua itu hanya dusta. Ia sebenarnya menyayangi ayahnya. Waktu dirinya dikalahkan pain, sebenarnya ia cukup senang karena di persimpangan kematian ia bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, meminta maaf atas sifat egonya dan ia sangat ingin terus bisa bersama ayahnya. Namun, waktu pula yang membuat ia tau betapa sungguh percuma ia terus berharap bahwa ia akan mati. Ia sadar akan siapa dirinya. Seorang ninja elit dimana ketika seorang musuh melawan dirinya sekalipun musuh itu ranking S, pada akhirnya di detik-detik kematiannya ia lah yang membunuh musuhnya.

Mengerikan.

...lagi.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, menutupnya sebelum ia tersenyum, puas.

End –

...

"seperti ini rumah yang di maksud oleh Tsunade –sama" ucap Yamato sambil memperhatikan rumah di depannya.

"sepertinya, sudah puluhan tahun rumah ini tak di tempati" analisis Sai. Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"kalau begitu kita cepat mencari Kakashi –sensei" ucap Naruto cemas. Semuanya mengangguk.

"tapi lebih baik kita berpencar". Semuanya mengangguk setuju mendengar ide yang dilontarkan oleh Yamato.

Semuanya langsung menyebar. Yamato pergi ke arah timur, Sakura pergi ke arah barat, Sai pergi ke arah utara, Naruto pergi ke arah timur sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke arah tenggara. Jujur, rumah tua itu sangat luas sehingga mereka terpaksa harus berpencar.

Naruto berlari dari suatu lorong ke lorong lain sambil membuka pintu setiap kali ia menemukan sebuah ruangan.

"kenapa rumah ini _sangat _besar, sih" gerutu Naruto. ia terus memacu langkahnya. Didepannya terlihat sebuah ruangan paling ujung dan sepertinya itu adalah ruangan yang akan ditemukan olehnya terakhir kali. Ia membuka kenop pintu itu dengan cepat berharap gurunya berada di ruangan itu. Namun, ia harus memasang wajah penuh kecewa –lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, frustasi mencari. Tetapi ruangan ini yang dilihatnya seakan membuatnya merasakan _nostalgia._ Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah box bayi di tengah, warna ruangan itupun bewarna orenge sama seperti rambutnya, selain itu beberapa album foto tersusun rapi di sebuah meja.

"Naruto, ternyata kau ada disini" ucap Sasuke yang kebetulan melihat sebuah ruangan terbuka lebar.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke tak mengerti mengapa Naruto tak membalas ucapannya. Merasa Naruto memperhatikan ruangan itu dengan seksama, membuatnya tanpa sadar memperhatikan ruangan itu pula.

'tidak ada yang aneh' pikir Sasuke, reflek berpikir setelah mengamati ruangan itu. Namun, matanya teralih pada sebuah album yang berada di atas meja sebelah kirinya. Ia mengambil album itu. dengan penuh penasaran ia membuka album itu.

'ini...'

Sasuke menemukan sesuatu, sebuah foto anak kecil berambut orange yang mirip dengan Naruto. akh, tidak. _Sangat, _untuk dikatakan mirip.

"Naruto, apakah ini kamu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang mulai tampak merasakan kehadirannya.

"aku?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti pada Sasuke yang sedang memegang album. Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan mengambil paksa album yang di pegang oleh Sasuke. Dilihatnya album itu penuh perhatian. Tiba-tiba air mata Naruto jatuh ke album itu. ya, itu adalah dirinya. Kenapa bisa ada fotoku? Itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia membuka lembaran demi lembaran album itu. Semuanya fotonya, ada yang sedang tertawa, ada pula yang sedang menangis dan beberapa kali ia menemukan dirinya ketika bayi sedang di gendong oleh Kakashi, gurunya.

Naruto mengalihakan perhatiannya pada box bayi itu. setelah dekat, ia memegangi box bayi itu. air matanya mengalir deras lagi. Ia pernah tinggal dissini untuk beberapa waktu. Perlahan, kenangan masa kecilnya hadir di otaknya. Terkadang Naruto berpikir, selama ini ketika ia masih bayi dan tak mengerti apa dunia itu, siapa yang mengurusnya dan sepertinya pertanyaan itu akhirnya terungkap juga.

Ia ingat, sebuah keluhan yang sering didengarnya hingga bosan –terkadang membuatnya tertidur tanpa sadar waktu bayi semuanya berasal dari gurunya. Ya, rambut silver yang diingatnya ketika bayi adalah milik gurunya.

Selama ini...

... ternyata gurunya yang membesarkannya.

Naruto menangis, ia memegangi dadanya yang sesak yang menyuruhnya untuk berteriak. Sasuke merasa prihatin.

'sepertinya semua tentang Kakashi –sensei akan segera terungkap' pikir Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto, maksudnya untuk menenangkan Naruto tapi sebelum ia melakukan hal itu, suara teriakan Sakura menggema di seluruh ruangan membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan Naruto lalu bergegas keluar mengikuti suara teriakan Sakura begitupula dengan Naruto.

"ada apa?" tanya Sai, Sasuke, Naruto dan Yamato bersamaan. Sakura bergetar dan setengah menangis, nanar menatap sita perhatiannya. Semuanya mengikuti arah perhatian Sakura. Namun, betapa kaget mereka ketika ditemukannya seorang yang dicari mereka, Kakashi dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Darah tercecer dilantai. Darah itu berasal dari lengan Kakashi yang tersayat.

"Sakura, obati Kakashi" panik Yamato sambil mendekati tubuh seniornya.

Sakura yang mengerti segera mengobati Kakashi, tapi hanya pengobatan pertama.

"Yamato –sensei, kita harus membawa Kakashi –sensei secepatnya ke rumah sakit Konoha" pinta Sakura. Yamato mengangguk. "Naruto, bawa ketua Kakashi secepatnya"

Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan syok, yang mengamati gurunya dalam keadaan itu hanya terdiam.

"NARUTO!" teriakan Yamato cukup menyadarkan Naruto.

"bawa ketua Kakashi ke rumah sakit! Cepat!" suruh Yamato tanpa memberi jeda pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, dan mulai menggendong Kakashi di belakang punggungnya.

"Naruto, jangan lepaskan tangan Kakashi –sensei" ucap Sakura, menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak melepaskan kain yang telah diikatkan di lengan Kakashi untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

Naruto dan yang lainnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang memutuskan untuk _membereskan _.

...

Sakura berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi meski terlihat beberapa pasang penjenguk yang menjenguk rekan-rekan mereka yang terluka. Tapi saat ini ia terlalu lemah dengan kejadian yang telah melangkah dengan lelah.

"Sakura!"

Ia berhenti berjalan, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya pada Ino, sahabatnya.

"ya ampun, Sakura. Kau kenapa? Mengapa banyak darah di tubuhmu?" tanya Ino beruntun. Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah lalu menggelang.

"sedang apa kau di sini, Ino?" tanya Sakura pada sahabatnya itu.

"aku kemari karena ingin menjenguk Shikamaru"

"ada apa dengan Shikamaru?"

"huh.. dia itu kakinya terkilir akibat misi yang beberapa hari yang lalu kami jalani" jelas Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura mengamati wajah sahabatnya dengan perasaan lemah. "kalau begitu, semoga Shikamaru cepat sembuh" ucapnya. Ino mengangguk mengerti.

"kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Ino" pamit Sakura. Ino hanya diam, tak bisa untuk berkata.

_Kau kenapa, Sakura?_

_..._...

"ugh, Kakashi –sensei" cemas Naruto. ia tak berhenti untuk jalan bolak-balik di depan pintu perawatan gurunya.

"Naruto, bisakah kau duduk?" usul Sasuke. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

"berisik, teme"

Namun sebelum pertengkaran kecil itu membesar, Naruto melihat sesosok perempuan berambut pink sedang jalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Sakura!" teriaknya membuat semua yang berada di situ mengalihkan perhatiannya pada satu sosok yang semakin mendekat itu.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan Kakashi –sensei?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yamato karena di baju Sakura terdapat banyak noda darah yang menempel. "bagaimana dengan Kakashi –sensei?" tanya Sakura lagi mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yamato.

"Tsunade baa-can sedang memberi pertolongan pada Kakashi –sensei" jawab Sai. Sakura menangis, ia memegangi dadanya.

"aku takut sekali melihat Kakashi –sensei seperti _itu__"_

Semuanya diam, semuanya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Mereka juga takut sesungguhnya. Semenjak semuanya terasa sulit untuk mereka mengerti tentang Kakashi.

...

Tsunade menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Ia tak percaya. Ia tersenyum kecut mendapati dirinya kelelahan setelah ia melakukan pertolongan di rumah sakit Konoha.

"ini rumit" ucapnya memandangi langit-langit apartemennya.

"Tsunade baa-can, bagaimana dengan Kakashi –sensei?" tanya Sasuke, serius. Tsunade memperbaiki posisinya. Ia menghadap pada sekelompok orang yang berdiri menghadapnya menanti sebuah jawaban atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Kakashi.

"untuk beberapa hari kedepan mungkin Kakashi akan aku serahkan pada Sakura. Kau bersedian kan, Sakura?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "aku siap" yakinnya.

"baguslah dan hanya itu" akhir Tsunade.

Semuanya hanya diam. "Tsunade baa-can, apa yang akan terjadi pada Kakashi –sensei setelah ini?"

Tsunade terdiam mengamati Naruto. ia menggeleng "aku tak tau. Semuanya tergantung Kakashi kedepannya. Tapi mungkin untuk saat-saat seperti ini ia butuh untuk diberi dukungan"

"hanya itu?"

Tsunade mendelik pada Sai yang tersenyum licik.

"lalu maumu apa?" tanya Tsunade balik. Sai mengangkat bahunya. "entahlah, tapi sepertinya anda mengerti maksudku"

Tsunade mendesah "aku mengerti"

"Tsunade baa-can, aku tak mengerti mengapa Kakashi –sensei melakukan hal seperti itu"

"lalu menurutmu apa yang kau mengerti tentang Kakashi?"

Naruto dan yang lainnya diam, menggeleng bersamaan. Tsunade hanya tersenyum lemah. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Terlihat Jiraiya memasuki ruangan itu dengan panik.

"Tsunade!" teriak Jiraiya.

"apa?"

"apa benar jika Kakashi.." Jiraiya menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan serius.

"ya"

Jiraiya memegang kepalanya, mendesah tak percaya dengan informasi yang baru ia terima dari Tsunade langsung. "ini gila!"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Jiraiya yang tampak frustasi. "tenanglah Jiraiya, setidaknya Kakashi sudah dalam kondisi baik meskipun ia masih belum sadar"terang Tsuanade padanya.

"aku tau. Tapi aku tak percaya bahwa ia melakukan tindakan seperti itu. rasanya aku seperti ingat seseorang dan aku takut kalau..."

"aku bilang Kakashi sudah dalam kondisi baik, Jiraiya" potong Tsunade. Jiraiya mendesah "ya, aku tau"

"tunggu dulu" Yamato mengernyitkan dahi. "tadi anda mengatakan 'seperti seseorang'? apa maksudnya?" tanya Yamato pada Jiraiya. Tsunade berdiri dan membelakangi mereka, melihat desa Konoha dari jendela. Sedangkan Jiraiya hanya menatap lantai tempatnya berdiri sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Yamato.

"ya, dulu ada seseorang yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kakashi. namun, kami terlambat datang. Orang itu telah mati dengan meninggalkan seorang anak"

"siapa orang itu? dan siapa anak yang pertapa genit maksud?"

Jiraiya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sakumo. Hatake Sakumo. Dan anak itu adalah Kakashi"

Semuanya membulatkan mata. "maksudnya bahwa pernah ada kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya? Dan orang bernama 'Sakumo' itu adalah..." Naruto tak bisa untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sulit.

"ya. Sakumo adalah ayah Kakashi. ia melakukan _**harakiri**_ didepan Kakashi yang waktu itu berumur 4 tahun."

"bukankah, Sakumo –sama meninggal karena misi?"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yamato yang terlihat keheranan sekaligus terkejut. Jiraiya menggeleng. "sebenarnya kami membuat kematian Sakumo –can seolah-olah karena misi" kali ini Tsunade yang angkat bicara. "apa?" tampaknya Yamato tak mempercayai semua ini. "jadi selama ini kalian menyembunyikan alasan Sakumo –sama meninggal yang sesungguhnya?"

"ya, tapi itu semua karena permintaan Kakashi kecil" Tsunade mulai menangis. Yamato tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia terlalu kaget untuk semua kenyataan yang didengarnya.

"Yamato –sensei mengenal ayah Kakashi –sensei?" tanya Sai selidik. Yamato mengangguk.

"Sakumo –can adalah orang yang kuat. Kekuatannya melebihi kami bertiga. Ia dijuluki..."

"_Konoha Shiroi Kiba_" lanjut Sakura, memotong pembicaraan Jiraiya.

"bagaimana kau tau, Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke dan Sai mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Naruto. sedangkan Jiraiya dan Tsunade mendelik.

"aku tahu, karena almarhumah nenek Chiyo pernah mengatakan itu di saat kita akan menolong Kankurou. Bukankah kamu juga ada di sana, Naruto?"

Naruto diam, menulusuri pemikirannya. "akh. Ya, aku ingat. Dulu nenek Chito menganggap Kakashi –sensei adalah orang yang membunuh anak-anak nenek Chiyo yang ternyata bukan"

Sakura mengangguk, sedangkan yang lainnya diam.

"mengapa ayah Kakashi –sensei melakukan _itu_?" tanya Sasuke. Tsunade tersenyum lemah dan ia mulai menceritakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan dari awal sampai akhir hingga semua yang ada di ruangan itu benar-benar mengerti.

"itu benar-benar bodoh!" protes Naruto. Jiraiya hanya mendesah. "awalnya aku juga menganggap itu adalah hal yang bodoh. Tapi tidak bagi Sakumo –can, baginya itu adalah hal yang benar"

"tapi tapi"

"sejak saat itu Kakashi membenci ayahnya"

"mengapa Kakashi –sensei tidak membenci orang-orang desa? Mengapa Kakashi –sensei..."

"masalah yang rumit. Kakashi bukan kamu, Sasuke. Bukan. Kakashi adalah tipe orang yang sama seperti Sakumo. Mereka adalah tipe orang yang selalu menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri bila semuanya tak menjadi seperti kehendak mereka. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tertutup tentang perasaan. Mereka tipe orang yang setia meskipun mereka sendiri terluka terus-menerus. Mungkin, ada beberapa persamaan antara kalian dan Kakashi, terutama kau, Sasuke. Ya, satu sifat yang mirip denganmu yaitu perasaan akan 'haus kekuatan' membenci orang lain yang terlalu ikut campur. Satu sifat yang mirip denganmu, Naruto yaitu sifat pengertiannya akan rasa terluka. Satu sifat yang mirip denganmu, Sai yaitu sikap tidak bisa untuk mengungkapkan perasaan secara benar. Satu sifat yang mirip Yamato yaitu sikapnya yang malas tapi akhirnya dikerjakan dengan _sangat _untuk dijelaskan terlalu detail. Dan, satu sifat yang mirip dengan Sakura..." Tsuanade berhenti untuk mengatakannya. Ia ragu jika benar 'ya'.

"apa itu, Tsunade baa-can?" tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas. Tsunade menatap muridnya dengan keraguan.

"tolong katakan saja, Tsunade baa-can" pinta Sakura setelah ia yakin dengan tatapan Tsunade yang agak cemas. Tsunade mendesah dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "ya, satu sifat yang mirip denganmu yaitu rasa ingin diperhatikan" setelah Tsunade mengatakan itu, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakit sekali hatinya. Ya, Sakura menyadarinya bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade adalah benar. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat ia sakit. Tapi karena ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa gurunya itu ingin diperhatikan. Bukan Sakura saja yang berpikir seperti itu, tapi juga Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Yamato juga sakit karena mereka tak menyadarinya. "tapi meskipun begitu, Kakashi selalu saja berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja" lanjut Tsunade. Jika, tentang hal itu mereka pun tau.

"apa kalian tau alasan mengapa Kakashi selalu telat?" tanya Jiraiya, sedih. Naruto dan yang lainnya menggeleng. Jiraiya tersenyum pahit untuk mengatakannya. "sifat telat Kakashi, ia adopsi dari sifat Uchiha Obito". Kali ini, mereka terkejut lagi.

"Kakashi mencoba menghidupkan diri Obito didirinya untuk mencoba tidak melupakannya. Selain itu, sifat perhatian Kakashi, ia juga adopsi dari Homura Rin. Mungkin sebagai tebusan kesalahannya. Tapi, mungkin ia kecewa. Sangat. Setelah mengetahui bahwa pria bertopeng dari Akatsuki itu adalah Obito, Kakashi, aku merasa ia ketakutan. Ia benci pada dirinya karena ia lah penyebab terjadinya perang dunia shinobi ke-4. Ia benci dan ia menunjukannya dengan tidak bertemu kalian, atau siapapun. Ia takut untuk bertemu siapapun." Tsunade mengelap air matanya.

"mengapa takut?" tanya Sai tak mengerti.

"pertanyaan yang bagus" Jiraiya tersenyum. "itu karena ia takut bahwa nanti ia akan mengkhianati, lagi. Ia takut untuk menerima kepercayaan orang lain. Ia takut jika orang lain ketakutan melihatnya. Ia takut untuk mendengar tentang..." Jiraiya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan "... dirinya sendiri. Ia akan senang jika orang lain membencinya karena dengan begitu ia akan kehilangan sebuah 'beban' yang harus ia pertahankan. Ia memilih untuk dibenci daripada harus disukai"

"ANEH!" Naruto tak terima. Ia tak terima dengan apa yang Tsunade dan Jiraiya katakan.

"itu BOHONG! BOHONG!"

Tsunade dan Jiraiya menatap Naruto yang mencoba tak menerima semua tentang gurunya, Kakashi. mereka tersenyum, kecut. "tapi sayangnya semua itu benar" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Naruto mulai menangis. Ia terisak-isak tak percaya. Bahkan Sasuke, Sakura, Sai dan Yamato yang juga mengenal gurunya, Kakashi hanya diam yang berarti menurutnya mereka semuanya setuju dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh 2 sanin legendaris itu. Sakit untuk dikatakan sangat. Tapi ia juga mengerti, ia juga tau dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh 2 sanin legendaris itu memang benar hanya saja ia tak mau mengakuinya. Ia mulai berhenti menangis. Ia sadar dengan ketakutannya dengan gurunya, sebuah alasan yang memperkokoh ketakutannya kepada gurunya. Ya, ia takut untuk mengetahui bahwa yang di ucapkan oleh 2 sanin legendaris itu benar yang memang benar. Air matanya menurun lagi, deras tak terhentikan oleh alam bawah sadarnya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis. Naruto mengingat semua masa kecilnya dengan Kakashi. Bagaimana ia begitu manjanya pada Kakashi. terkadang takut untuk ditinggalkan bersama orang lain –Jiraiya yang terkadang menjenguk. Naruto mengangkat sebuah album berwarna putih yang pertamakalinya ditemukan oleh Sasuke di _kamar_nya. Ia memeluknya.

"jangan. Aku tak percaya. Aku tak percaya" hanya itu yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto berulang kali. Semuanya prihatin dengan semua kenyataan yang terkuak ini. Semua ini lebih menyakitkan dari saat Sasuke meninggalkan desa, itu hanya pikiran Sakura yang tanpa sengaja terlintas.

"Naruto, dimana kau menemukan album itu?" tanya Jiraiya yang juga ikut menangis semenjak tadi.

"aku.. aku menemukannya di _kamar_ku" ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya?" Jiraiya terkejut lagi, entah yang keberapa kalinya ia terkejut tapi ia tak peduli. "ya" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. "masa laluku yang sebenarnya" jelas Naruto. Jiraiya dan Sasuke mengerti dengan jelas maksud Naruto.

"apa maksudnya?" tanya yang lainnya yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"album itu berisi tentang masa lalu Naruto. tentang seorang anak kecil yang manja pada orang yang di anggapnya adalah ayahnya yang membesarkannya yaitu Kakashi –sensei" jelas Sasuke pada yang lainnya.

"jadi ketika Naruto masih menjadi bayi, ia di asuh oleh Kakashi –sensei" kalimat itu merupakan pernyataan daripada sebuah pertanyaan. Sasuke mendesah, mengangguk. "ya"

Lagi-lagi mereka harus terkejut. Sampai kapan mereka harus terkejut tentang Kakashi? sampai kapan? Ereka tidak tau. Mungkin ini hanya awalnya. Awal untuk melihat sebuah akhir yang takkan pernah mereka tau kepastiannya sampai mereka akan terkejut dengan Kakashi.

"Kakashi –sensei, kau gila! Mau sampai kapan sensei membuat kami terkejut?" tanya Sakura yang lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sampai kapan, Kakashi?. Sampai kapan kau akan terluka, Kakashi? jangan seperti itu Kakashi. jangan. Jangan buat aku merasa bersalah. Jangan buat Rin harus merasa kecewa juga. Kakashi bangunlah. Katakan pada mereka jika kau adalah Kakashi yang mereka kenal. Bukan Kakashi yang tak dikenal. Ayolah, Kakashi. Ayolah. Aku mohon, Kakashi. aku mohon agar kau bahagia, Kakashi.

[ seorang Uchiha dengan sharingan yang menyala di mata kirinya, menangis pada seorang berambut perak yang tertidur dengan selang infus yang terpasang]

Bangunlah, Kakashi. Bangun! Aku mohon, Kakashi. jangan buat aku merasa kecewa karena dirimu, Kakashi. Bangun, dan jadilah dirimu sendiri.

[ Uchiha itu tersenyum lemah dengan air mata yang membekas di wajahnya]

Maafkan aku, Kakashi. Maaf. Maafkan aku, Kakashi.

[Uchiha itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Kemudian ia melebur bersama angin yang berhembus. Hilang. Ia hilang. Sejak awal ia memang tak 'hadir'. Ya, Uchiha Obito itulah ia]

_Kakashi, Maafkan aku._

.

.

.

.

TBC

Please reviwnya hahahaha. Geje? Yah emang sih hahahahahaha.


End file.
